Cat Girl
by Fire of Snow
Summary: A young teenage girl was sent to use the Titans, betray and find their weaknessess. She is Catwoman's aprentice. Is Cat Girl good or bad? Rob&Star!BB&Rae! Cy&Bee!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but I do own Cat Girl. You can tell I LOVE cats by my name. Lol. Robin& Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee:)

**Chapter 1**

**Suspicions **

The Titans were sitting at in the common room. Robin was searching something on the computer, while Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing the Game Station. Raven was reading a book called, 'A Wrinkle in Time.' Starfire was watching Beast Boy and Cyborg play the Game Station. Suddenly the alarm went off. Cyborg shut the game off and everyone gathered around him.

"It's Control Freak, he's causing chaos at a video store." said Cyborg after looking at the screen.

"All right Titans go!" said Robin firmly as he and the team ran or flew to the store. They ran through the doors.

"Titans...Never mind" said Robin shocked at the police arrested Control Freak. They saw a teenage girl who looked a lot like Catwoman. Her brown hair reached the bottom of her shoulders.

"Just take me away from her! Please! I can't believe a Cat snapped my remote in half!" begged Control Freak angrily and a little scared as he was taken away.

"Don't take what is mine again!" growled CatGirl angrily as she sheathed her metal claws back.

"Did you take him down by yourself?" asked a very shocked Beast Boy. CatGirl looked sad of a moment.

"Yes, I've been training for 10 years," said CatGirl quietly and firmly. Then her ear piece spoke in her ear.

"Not a word apprentice. Remember your mission is to find the Titans' weaknesses and report them to me just like you did to the League. If you don't remember I have your closest friends held hostage," said a dark evil voice in her ear piece.

"Yeah I know!" snapped CatGirl angrily.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Raven in her monotone voice. Cyborg and Starfire looked surprised. Robin looked very angry and suspicious.

"A little nat in my ear!" said CatGirl irritably.

"Are you working for Catwoman?" spat Robin angrily.

"I need to sharpen my metal claws. No I'm not working for her. I'm her sworn enemy. I'll be right back," replied CatGirl sadly and firmly as she ran outside behind the building. She put her right hand on her ear piece.

"Yes, as you were saying Catwoman?" spat CatGirl angrily and seriously.

"I forgot to tell you that I can kill your little boyfriend Richie Follie! Virgil Hawkins isn't far behind," said Catwoman evilly and seriously.

"He's not my boyfriend! I will stop you! Mark my words!" spat CatGirl angrily, seriously, and very firmly her hidden eyes flashed angrily.

"Candy Hunter, I know everything about you. I killed your parents and I can kill your closest friends unless you use the Titans!" spat Catwoman evilly, seriously and angrily.

"Fine, just don't hurt Richie," sighed CatGirl finally giving in.

"Done deal Candy," said Catwoman evilly and calmly as the communicator shut off. CatGirl walked back in the building. Robin walked over to CatGirl.

"We talked it over and would you like to visit the tower?" asked Robin firmly, seriously and reluctantly.

"I'd love too. My name is CatGirl by the way," said CatGirl warmly trying to hide her anger and denial.

Starfire flew over to CatGirl and gave her a bone crunching hug and said, "Welcome new friend! My name is Starfire! How did you get here? Where are you from? What's your favorite color? Do you wish to be my friend?" asked Starfire eagerly all in one breath. CatGirl unsheathed her claws and then sheathed them again. Starfire took that as a warning to let her go.

"Um I walked. My life is very personal; I don't know where I'm from. I'm just a wanderer. My favorite color is mainly black. I'm not gothic. I'd be honored to be a friend of the Titans," replied CatGirl calmly and warmly.

"Welcome again new friend!" cried Starfire happily.

"I'm Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin and Starfire," said Raven in her monotone voice gesturing to each one of the Titans. CatGirl nodded politely.

"Let's go than dude!" said Beast Boy irritably as he looked at Raven longingly. Raven sighed and used her powers to lift everyone up and fly back to the tower.

**Later...**

CatGirl sat on the sofa. Starfire sat next to her. Robin sat next to Starfire. Raven sat next to Beast Boy. Cyborg sat next to Robin. Beast Boy sat next to Cyborg. CatGirl looked at the moon. The moon was almost full.

"_No! Tomorrow is the full moon. The Titans will see my true powers. Next month is when I betray more friends. First the Justice League and now the Teen Titans! I have to if I want to save Virgil and Richie...Maybe I do love Richie. He was the only person who made me feel like I was not different. Virgil is a nice friend. He's pretty funny. But Richie was the only person who made me feel like I could trust him completely and maybe fall for him too," _thought CatGirl dreamily and seriously as she stared at the moon.

"CatGirl, are you all right?" asked Starfire who looked concerned for her new friend. The other Titans looked curious.

"Yes I am. I'm just thinking of my past, presence and future," said CatGirl quietly.

"Okay than, tomorrow we're going have a combat practice," replied Robin in a more friendly voice.

"I'll look forward to it," replied CatGirl warmly.

"It's late we should go to bed," said Cyborg as he looked at his digital clock on his arm. It read 10:30p.m.

"I shall go to my bed," replied Starfire happily.

"You can have the sofa CatGirl," said Raven in her monotone voice. Starfire smiled and flew out of the room and flew back with a blanket and a pillow as soon as Beast Boy and Raven walked out of the common room to their rooms. Cyborg walked out soon after BB and Raven. Robin was locking down the tower.

"Here CatGirl," said Starfire as she gave CatGirl a blanket and a pillow. She took her masked eyes off the moon as nodded her thanks.

"Thank you Starfire," said CatGirl quietly. Robin watched the scene with a lot of suspicion.

"_I bet CatGirl is a spy sent by Catwoman to destroy us!" _thought Robin angrily. Starfire flew over to Robin.

"Robin are you all right?" asked Starfire worriedly as looked worriedly at him. Robin smiled warmly. He and Starfire walked out of the common room.

"Yeah I'm all right," lied Robin. Starfire looked suspicious.

"Robin, when we discussed CatGirl's visit at the tower. You seemed very reluctant. Why do you dislike her?" asked Starfire curiously and with a desire to know in her voice. Starfire had read Robin just like a book.

"I don't trust CatGirl because well um...she just seems too suspicious," said Robin seriously and warmly as he looked into Starfire's emerald eyes.

"Our friend is evil?" asked Starfire in a confused voice.

"I don't know if she is or not. In time we'll all see if she is evil or not," said Robin seriously, warmly and sincerely as he walked Starfire to her room.

"Thank you Robin for walking me to the room of mine," said Starfire sincerely and warmly as she walked into her room. Robin stared at the door for a while, and then he shook his head to get out of his 'Starfire trance'. After that, he walked to his room.

CatGirl sat up on the sofa. She began to cry silently.

"How could I allow that evil woman to use me!" whispered CatGirl angrily as she punched the sofa hard. CatGirl took out her communicator from her ear. She was going to smash it. Then someone appeared on the screen. It was Catwoman.

"I couldn't communicate with you through the ear piece I gave you so I decided to hack into the Titans' computer. Don't even think of destroying that ear piece young lady! Look at whom I have," said Catwoman evilly as she stepped to the side. She saw Gear or Richie tied up on in a chair. Static or Virgil was in a rubber prison so he couldn't use his electricity to break free. He was tied up like he was a crazy person.

"CatGirl save us!" cried Static desperately. Gear couldn't talk because a handkerchief was stuffed in his mouth. Catwoman smirked evilly. CatGirl looked away as she looked down.

"I...I...can't. But I'll find away... I promise!" said CatGirl sadly and seriously as she glared defiantly at Cat Woman.

"Muwhahahahahahahahaha! Did you actually think you could save Gear, Static and the Titans? It's either these two or the Titans!" said Catwoman evilly, calmly and seriously. Then CatGirl heard someone coming towards the common room door. **A/N CatGirl's hearing is just like a cat's.**

"I hear someone coming!" hissed CatGirl urgently. Catwoman nodded acceptingly than the screen clicked off. CatGirl curled up on the sofa, pretending like she was asleep.

I hope you liked chapter 1! Chapter 2 is coming up as soon as I update 'Love Never Dies'. I have to update my Yu-Gi-Oh story'Rosaleto Takasha'.Plz read and review! This story gets way better, I promise:) StarSoSweet you are the nicest girl I've ever met:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own CatGirl. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you StarSoSweet and everyone else who reviewed! I really love it alot:) I was bored so I decide to make this story early. :)

**Chapter 2**

**Being a Titan**

Robin walked into the common room. He walked in front of the sofa where CatGirl slept.

"CatGirl I want to know the truth. Are you working for Catwoman?" asked Robin seriously and firmly. CatGirl sat up and looked at Robin.

"I'm not working for Catwoman!" spat CatGirl angrily as she turned over on the sofa.

"I'm tired now go to bed!" said CatGirl angrily and sadly. Robin sighed and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you," said Robin quietly.

"It's all right," said CatGirl firmly.

"_He had a right to question me. I don't wanna backstab the Titans like I had to do to the Justice League. I don't wanna work for Catwoman. So many people...It's either I backstab the Titans or Gear and Static die. I hate my life!" _thought CatGirl angrily, sadly and full of emotion. She suddenly had a desire to wonder the island at night like a cat. She got up off the sofa and cut the security so she could go out side. She stepped out in the moonlight. She removed her mask and opened her eyes. Her eyes looked just like a cat's. Her eyes shone in the moonlight. She could now see in the dark. The pupils in her eyes went large. She moved around the island as graceful as a cat. She ran pretty fast. She saw a fish jump in the water. She moved stealth fully and quietly towards the jumping fish. She was hungry. The dinner the Titans shared with her didn't taste right to her. She unsheathed her metal claws. **A/N her claws are like Wolverine's on X-Men. **She dove in the water quickly and stabbed the fish right through and jumped back on the island with the fish. She gutted the fish with her clawsover the water. She ate the fish and threw the fish skeleton far out in the ocean. **A/N she had to eat fish and small land animals to survive when she was alone. **She walked over to side of the tower. She started sharpening her metal claws on Tower.

"_How can I stop any of this from happening?" _thought CatGirl seriously as she walked back into the tower. She sheathed her claws back. She put her mask back on. She layed back on the sofa and fell asleep. The next morning Starfire and Robin walked in the common room. CatGirl was all ready up. The blanket was folded and put on the right side of the sofa. She had put the pillow on top on the blanket.

"We're going to start combat practice after breakfast," said Robin in a friendly voice as he and Starfire walked into the kitchen to get breakfast. Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in kitchen with Raven walking behind them with her book. Raven walked over to the cabinet and grabbed an orange and began pealing it. Beast Boy rummaged through the fridge until he found tofu. He began eating. Cyborg ate ham and eggs with Robin. Starfire ate mustard. CatGirl began eating ham and eggs as well. 5 hours later.

"All right team, it's time for the combat practice," said Robin in his leader voice as he and other Titans walked to the coarse. CatGirl walked with them. Robin sat next to Starfire at the controls. Raven sat about 3 feet away from Robin at the controls.

"I'll go first," volunteered Beast Boy eagerly as he got ready to do the course. Beast Boy finished the course.

"What's my time?" asked Beast Boy eagerly. Cyborg looked at his timer.

"Your time is 2:10," replied Cyborg.

"CatGirl you're up," said Robin in his leader voice. She nodded and did the optical course. **A/N The course is like the one in the show 'Terra'. **CatGirl finished the course quickly. CatGirl looked at Cyborg expectantly.

"Um...your time was...1:02," replied Cyborg in a surprised voice. CatGirl was pleased with herself. Than the other Titans tested the optical course one by one.

**Later**

Beast Boy was vs. Cyborg on the Game Station. Raven was reading her book. Starfire and Robin were talking somewhere. CatGirl watched Beast Boy and Cyborg play the game.

"I'll play winner," said CatGirl happily.

"Okay," said Beast Boy and Cyborg in unison.

"Booya!" cried Cyborg happily.

"You can't do that!" complained Beast Boy angrily as he handed the controller to CatGirl. She took the controller and played the racing game against Cyborg. She soon past him.

"How did you..." Cyborg trailed off in shock and surprise. Beast Boy was shocked. CatGirl won the game. Cyborg muttered angrily under his breath.

"Beast Boy you can take over," said CatGirl happily.

"Sweet!" cried Beast Boy as he grabbed the controller and traded CatGirl places.

"You actually like video games?" asked Raven as she closed her book and looked at CatGirl who sat next to Raven.

"No. I never played a video game before. I decided to try it," said CatGirl in a monotone sort of voice. Raven smiled for a moment.

"Do you want to meditate?" asked Raven as she stood up and closed her book.

"Sure," said CatGirl as she stood up and followed Raven to her room. CatGirl had forgotten about why Catwoman sent her there. 5 days later:

CatGirl sat next to Raven on the sofa. They were having a good conversation. Beast Boy sat next to Raven flipping through the channels. Cyborg sat next to Robin and Starfire on the sofa. Robin stood and faced the Titans.

"CatGirl we talked it over and would you like to be a Teen Titan?" asked Robin politely.

"I...I would love too," replied CatGirl reluctantly as she remembered her mission to find the Titan's weaknesses.

"Glorious!" exclaimed Starfire happily.

"Nice," said Raven in her monotone voice. Raven and CatGirl were becoming good friends.

"Sweet!" said Beast Boy happily

"Very nice," said Cyborg happily. Robin smiled expectantly.

"This is a great honor!" said CatGirl.

I hope you liked Chapter 2. I will update chapter 3 as soon as I update my Yu-Gi-Oh story 'Rosaleto Takasha'. Plz read and review:) :) :) :)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	3. Why me?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own CatGirl. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

I'm sorry about how last chapter was a little too fast. I know skipped some parts. I'm very sorry!

**Chapter 3**

**Why Me?**

CatGirl sat on her bed quietly. She remembered the night after Catwoman contacted her.

_She was sitting on the sofa with the Titans. Beast Boy was trying to make Raven laugh. Raven wasn't too interested in the joke at all. Robin was researching something on Catwoman and Slade. Cyborg was in his room. Starfire was looking outside of the tower window at the rain. _

"_Come on Raven! Please laugh at something!" begged Beast Boy as he got on his right knee and clasped his hands together and gave Raven the 'Please?' look in front of her. _

"_Beast Boy for the last time, I'm not interested in your joke. I'm trying to read. Beast Boy, when I'm done reading I'll listen to you," said Raven warily as she got up and walked to her room. _

"_Okay Raven, I'll be waiting!" cried Beast Boy happily as he turned into a cat and ran out of the room. CatGirl just watched the scene sadly. Her hidden eyes flashed with sadness and pure anger. _

'_Thank goodness tonight I won't become that beast because of the clouds. I HATE YOU CATWOMAN! I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN! If I weren't born Gear and Static wouldn't be held hostage and the Justice League wouldn't hate me,' CatGirl mentally screamed in her mind. Starfire walked over to Robin. _

"_Robin can we please have friend CatGirl be a Teen Titan?" asked Starfire longingly._

"_Not yet," replied Robin firmly and quietly as he got up off the computer and walked over to CatGirl. _

"_Starfire it's late shouldn't you be in bed?" asked Robin quietly and gently as he turned around and faced Starfire. Starfire looked sad for a moment. _

"_Yes, Robin I believe you are right. Friend CatGirl and friend Robin shouldn't you both be in the bed also?" asked Starfire innocently. _

"_I'd rather stay up. I err...Well my powers...I can be nocturnal for 5 more hours after midnight without getting drowsy," said CatGirl nervously, firmly and a little fast. Robin looked very suspicious. _

"_I'll be in bed soon," replied Robin warmly and quietly to Starfire._

'_After I talk to CatGirl. I still don't trust her. She might have fooled the others, but I know she works for Catwoman because of her mask. It's identical to Catwoman's and she's seems too suspicious anyway,' added Robin mentally to himself as he gave CatGirl a hard stare. Starfire sighed sadly and a little downheartedly as she looked down sadly and walked to her room._

'_Perhaps Robin does not love me after all. He may love CatGirl. She is attractive after all,' thought Starfire sadly. Robin stared after Starfire for a moment then he put his attention back to CatGirl. Starfire didn't really walk to her room. She stood next to the common room door and tried to listen in on what was going on. _

_Robin stood in front of CatGirl. CatGirl stood up and looked Robin straight in the eye._

"_I know you work for Catwoman! Don't lie to us! We want to know the truth, so tell us!" demanded Robin seriously and angrily. _

"_For the last time, I don't work for that evil psychotic woman! I was telling the truth this entire time! You don't have any proof I work for her!" said CatGirl seriously, angrily and very annoyed. Starfire flinched at the fierce words given by Robin and CatGirl._

"_Yes I do...your mask! It's just like Catwoman's!" cried Robin angrily and very seriously. CatGirl narrowed her eyes in pure anger and denial._

"_When I was a little girl I loved cats, so I made this mask and this suit to fight evil. My parents were brutally murdered by the insane Catwoman! Does that answer your question! Do you now see why I'm not her ally! I'm not stupid to take sides with that...that winch!" cried CatGirl angrily, and very seriously. She ran out of the door that leads outside. Robin was very shocked. _

"_Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't know she killed your parents!" cried Robin as he ran after CatGirl. Starfire flew after Robin and CatGirl. CatGirl was crying silently in the rain. Robin put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort and to say he was sorry. Starfire flew next to Robin. CatGirl moved angrily away from Robin. She shoved his hand back and ran quite fast to the other side of the island. Robin looked angry and guilty with himself. _

"_Robin you did not know of her past," said Starfire quietly and sadly as she hugged Robin gently. _

"_Yeah Star, I guess your right. If I'd known about her parents, I'd have treated her differently," replied Robin guiltily and sadly as he held Starfire securely in the rain. They both walked into the tower. CatGirl stared out into the large waters that lay beyond the tower. Suddenly CatGirl's communicator blinked off. _

"_Great, now what?" asked CatGirl in an annoyed and angry voice. _

"_Candy, you have about a month left to gather as much information as you can about the Teen Titans," said Catwoman in very evil, mockingly and calm voice. CatGirl stared out across the waters. CatGirl began to cry silently. _

"_NO! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF HURTING PEOPLE!" replied CatGirl angrily and full of some emotion. _

"_Foolish girl, did you forget I have your closest friends held hostage? I can kill them just like I did to your parents so many years ago!" replied Catwoman evilly, calmly and angrily._

"_Fine I'll contact you in a month. Don't worry I'll tell you everything about their main weaknesses," replied CatGirl quietly, angrily and finally giving in._

"_Good, you better keep your word or I will kill Gear, Static and maybe the Teen Titans as well," replied Catwoman evilly and angrily._

"_Why me? Why did you choose me for your sick game?" asked CatGirl angrily and very seriously._

"_I thought you would have realized it by now. I choose you because you're my daughter," replied Catwoman evilly. CatGirl narrowed her eyes in pure disbelief._

"_You're crazy! I remember my parents well and you were not my mother!" cried CatGirl angrily and seriously. _

"_They were not your real parents. When you were born I left you on their doorstep," replied Catwoman calmly. _

"_Yeah right, prove it!" demanded CatGirl angrily and seriously. _

"_All right than, tell me, how did you get your cat like powers?" asked Catwoman evilly and calmly. _

"_I could have been a bang baby," replied CatGirl stubbornly. _

"_I doubt that highly, you were nowhere near that gas," replied Catwoman calmly, mockingly and evilly. _

"_How do you know?" asked CatGirl angrily as it began to rain even harder._

"_You see, ever since I left you on those people's door step, I have hidden a microscopic camera in you brain. When you were a baby. I had Chang insert it into your brain so I could see every thing that goes on in your life," replied Catwoman calmly_

"_I don't believe you!" spat CatGirl angrily and defiantly. _

"_My dear apprentice, I know what your thinking by that microscopic camera. I also know that deep inside your mind you truly believe what I'm telling you," replied Catwoman evilly and calmly. CatGirl was now a little scared and shocked. _

"_I...I don't believe YOU!" cried CatGirl angrily and a little scared as it began to rain even harder. _

"_My child...I know you do," said Catwoman evilly and quietly. _

"_LIAR!" spat CatGirl angrily and very defiantly. Catwoman laughed evilly and hung up. CatGirl walked back into the tower and sat on the sofa and she took off her shoes and wrapped the blanket around herself and curled up on the sofa. She was now filled with so much pain and misery that she instinctively sat up. Her pupils of her eyes went huge like a cat's at night behind her mask. She sprang off the sofa and sat in cat or a dog sitting position in front of the big screen computer and tipped her head up and yowled like a cat in pain. Then she yowled,_

"_SNOW LEOPARD!" cried CatGirl softly. She began to turn into a beautiful Snow Leopard. The rain stopped and the full moon shown itself. Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Robin and Beast Boy ran into the common room. They all gasped at the Snow Leopard._

"_What's a Snow Leopard doing here?" asked Raven in a surprised voice as the Snow Leopard stalked towards them softly as if waiting for the right moment to strike._

"_Perhaps this cat is a cat of a house and wishes to stay with us," suggested Starfire happily as she flew towards it. _

"_Starfire STOP!" cried Robin desperately and full of love and concern in his voice, but it was too late the Snow Leopard lashed out and viciously attacked Starfire. Starfire hit the ground hard over in the kitchen. Robin ran over to her. _

"_Titans go!" commanded Robin as he helped Starfire stand. _

"_AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" cried Raven as she pinned the leopard against the wall. The Snow Leopard broke free and slashed Raven. Raven hit the ground hard. Beast Boy ran over to Raven and helped her up._

"_Booya!" cried Cyborg as he fired his sonic cannon at the Snow Leopard. The cat dodged it and slammed into Cyborg with full force. Cyborg fell back in the kitchen next to Robin and Starfire. The cat was very fast. Starfire flew at the cat and tossed star bolts at it. The cat dodged the bolts and tackled Starfire. _

"_Starfire wait, don't attack! This cat is very rare!" cried Robin urgently. Starfire nodded nervously as the cat was about the claw and bite into Starfire. Before the cat could attack Raven used her powers to slam the cat hard against the wall. The moon was covered with clouds now and CatGirl morphed back into herself. She looked at the Titans. They stared at her surprised and shocked. _

"_I knew she was a traitor!" cried Robin angrily. Starfire helped CatGirl onto the sofa. _

"_Friend why did you betray us your friends?" asked Starfire shocked._

"_I can control the wild cat within me on full moons. Next full moon I'll be even more vicious and I could actually kill someone. Be aware that I won't turn into any wild cat. I'll turn into some sort of a cat creature. It goes in a cycle first I'll turn into any wild cat I want than the next full moon I'll turn into a cat creature," replied CatGirl seriously. Beast Boy looked slightly confused._

"_So...How did this all happen?" asked Raven slowly and cautiously. _

"_I don't know how it all happen. I've been transforming every full moon for half of my life," replied CatGirl seriously. _

"_Okay," said Cyborg disbelievingly. _

"_Friend how can we stop it?" asked Starfire. _

"_We don't," replied CatGirl quietly._

"_Who did this to you? Catwoman," asked Robin seriously as he sat down next to Starfire on the sofa. Beast Boy stood next to Raven. Cyborg was behind the sofa._

"_In a way yes," replied CatGirl firmly._

"_Okay, you are confusing me! What do you mean!" asked Beast Boy in an annoyed voice. Everyone stared at CatGirl for an explanation. She sighed. _

"_Catwoman...she's my..." said CatGirl quietly. _

"_What?" asked everyone anxiously._

"_She's my mother," replied CatGirl angrily and very seriously. **A/N everyone looked the same as when Raven told the Titans that Trigon was her father.**_

"_Dude, are you serious?" asked Beast Boy disbelievingly. _

"_Wait a minute. You told Starfire and I that Catwoman killed your parents," said Robin suspiciously. _

"_You see, Catwoman left me on their doorstep when I was a baby. When I was 10 years old she killed them," replied CatGirl angrily and seriously. Now everyone was very shocked and a little disturbed._

"_Friend, why don't you do the butt kicking?" asked Starfire._

"_Yeah, good question," replied Cyborg. _

"_I tried when the Catwoman killed them, but she was too powerful back than for me. She disappeared without a trace," replied CatGirl seriously. _

"_So...She killed your parents and your saying you have no idea where she is?" asked Robin very suspiciously as he narrowed mask or eyes. _

"_That's what I said. Or weren't you listening?" asked CatGirl in an annoyed, angry and serious voice. _

"_Do you know her identity or your father?" asked Raven in a thoughtful voice. _

"_No I don't know her real identity or my father," replied CatGirl._

"_Raven, do you know either of the answers to the questions you just asked?" teased Beast Boy as he raised his eye brows up and down at Raven. Raven looked very annoyed._

"_Yes or I wouldn't have asked," replied Raven in her monotone voice. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg looked very deep in thought. _

"_DUDES! We can figure out who the heck Catwoman is in the morning. I'm tired and I wanna go to bed," said Beast Boy as he literary passed out in Raven's arms since she was right next to him. Raven rolled her eyes and put him on the sofa or rather thrown on the sofa. _

"_Yo BB's right! It's 2:30 in the morning good night!" said Cyborg as he walked to his room._

"_Night," said Raven as she used her powers and teleported herself out of the room to her room. Beast Boy got up off the sofa and sighed sadly as he walked to his room._

_Robin was staring out the window. Starfire looked at Robin sympathetically. Starfire walked over to Robin slowly and sadly. CatGirl glowered at her ear piece that Catwoman gave her and curled up on the sofa and soon fell asleep. Starfire put her hand on Robin's shoulder. _

"_Robin?" asked Starfire quietly, concerned and full of love as she put her hand on Robin's shoulder. Robin smiled warmly as he stared out of the window. _

"_Yeah Star?" asked Robin warmly trying to hide his suspicions and his worries from Starfire._

"_Robin are you okay?" asked Starfire in a very concerned voice. Starfire dropped her hand from his shoulder. Robin turned around and faced Starfire._

"_I'm fine, don't worry about me Starfire," replied Robin confidently and very warmly as he smiled gently at Starfire. _

"_Are you sure?" asked Starfire uncertain as she looked questionably at Robin._

"_I'm very sure Star," replied Robin warmly. Starfire eyes lit up. She hugged Robin happily for a long while. Robin smiled softly and held Starfire securely. CatGirl coughed loud and in an annoyed voice as she turned over on the sofa. Robin and Starfire blushed hard. Robin let go Starfire fast. Starfire looked slightly hurt by Robin actions. Robin and Starfire walked back to their rooms. _

'_Why me...' thought CatGirl angrily, sadly and seriously as she fell asleep._

I hope this chapter filled the parts that seemed to be missing in the last chapter. I very sorry! Please could you read and review my story? I would love it a lot:)

StarSoSweet I was wondering...Do you want to be my friend or a pen pal? I would love it if you said yes:) Thank you to everyone who is reviewing! I LOVE IT SO MUCH:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	4. If Only They Knew

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I have been busy with school. I'm a little upset because I'm going to miss the new Teen Titans show on Saturday because I'm going to my friends' birthday party! It's from 6:00p.m to 9:00 p.m. It's a black light party! I'm soooooo excited even thought I'm going to miss 'Home Coming pt 1'. There will always be reruns...sigh I still can't wait:) My friends are twins. They have the same birthday. :)

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed! I really love it a lot:)

Richard Grayson or Robin: 19

Kori Anders or Koriand'r or Starfire: 17

Garfield Logan or Beast Boy: 18

Raven Roth or Raven: 18

Victor Stone or Cyborg: 22

Candy Hunter or CatGirl: 18

Richie Follie Gear: 18

Virgil Hawkins or Static: 18

J'onn: Unknown

John or Green Lantern: 28

Bruce Wayne or Batman: 26

Shayera Hale or Hawk girl: 24

Diana or Wonder Woman: 20

Clark Kent or Superman: 29

Wally or Flash: 27

Kara or Super Girl: 19

Green Arrow: 28

**Chapter 4**

**If Only They Knew**

CatGirl sat on her bed remembering her life so far with the Titans. It was morning and the light filled her room. So far the Teen Titans had suspected nothing. She put her head in her hands thinking of many, many ways of getting out of her situation. Suddenly she heard someone approach her door. She heard someone knock on her door.

"Who's there?" asked CatGirl quietly, irritably and very stressed sounding.

"It's me Raven. I was wondering if you would like to meditate with me after breakfast," asked Raven in her monotone voice.

CatGirl lifted her head off her hands and looked at the door and sighed.

"Sorry Raven. I don't want too," replied CatGirl in a very irritable voice.

"I just thought I'd ask," said Raven sadly as she started to walk away.

Raven turned back to face the CatGirl's room and said in a sad and quiet voice, "CatGirl you've been the closest thing I had to a gal pal, as Starfire puts it. You're can actually understand me better than Starfire and about these emotions I have when I'm around Beast Boy. I thought I should tell you because well...you haven't left your room in two days. None of the Titans even know if you eat at night or if you eat at all!" said Raven firmly as she walked back to the common room.

"_I'll give CatGirl time to get used to things here like I had too," _thought Raven as she walked into the common room. Beast Boy ran over to Raven.

"Hey Raven, do you wanna hear my joke? Cyborg and Robin are giving me the cold shoulder. Starfire is worried about Robin. So do you?" asked Beast Boy eagerly as he gave Raven the 'please' look. Raven rolled her eyes as she sat on the sofa.

"Fine," sighed Raven in an annoyed voice as she watched Cyborg play the Game Station. Robin was still researching Catwoman and Slade. Starfire was staring out the window.

"Okay...What get in you cross a scare and crow?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"What... Dead birds?" asked Raven in a very annoyed voice.

"No a scarecrow!" laughed Beast Boy.

"BEAST BOY FOR THE 5TH TIME SHUT UP!" yelled Robin angrily.

"Yeah BB you've been telling that same joke FOR 2 HOURS STRAIGHT!" yelled Cyborg angrily. Starfire flinched at Robin and Cyborg's harsh words.

**Meanwhile**

"I might as well kill myself or something. I don't want to backstab more friends," said CatGirl out load to herself. Then CatGirl's communicator went off.

"I don't want you to commit suicide yet. I need you in one piece until the next full moon. After that you can go ahead and kill yourself. I don't really care...even if you are my daughter or not," replied Catwoman evilly.

"I'm not stupid. I'm not going to kill myself!" spat CatGirl angrily, defiantly and seriously. CatGirl layed back on her bed in an irritated way.

"I realized that, I wasn't going to let you kill yourself anyway for any reason," replied Catwoman evilly and calmly.

"Remember, your mission my child. Don't forget I have Static and Gear held hostage. I can kill them so easily with my claws. I can slit their throats so easily, that it's sickeningly. Oh such a wonderful sight. I love the sight of blood. I won't drink their blood. I'll just mark their blood on my face like I do to my other victims," said Catwoman evilly and luxuriously.

"YOU EVIL, SICK, PSYCHOTIC, WINCH!" yelled CatGirl angrily, seriously and full of disgust. CatGirl heard footsteps come over to her room.

"You'll learn to love to feel blood. As well as the sight of blood, the texture of blood, the smell and the taste of blood like I have my darling daughter. Having cat like powers are very good to use and perform. You are just like your father in many ways," replied Catwoman evilly and very calmly.

"Um CatGirl are you all right?" asked Starfire worriedly on the other side of the door. CatGirl got up off her bed. She opened the door only 2 inches. She peered out and saw Robin and Starfire standing in the hall in front of her door.

"We heard you yell," said Robin curiously and a little concerned.

"I'm fine. I'm tired I'd like to go to bed now," replied CatGirl shocked, quietly in a monotone voice.

"It's morning," replied Robin. Starfire looked slightly confused.

"Well, I stayed up until 4:00 in the morning," replied CatGirl trying to make up an excuse.

"Didn't you tell us that you can stay up for four hours without getting drowsy? Anyway it's about noon," replied Robin suspiciously.

"I don't feel good. Now leave me alone," replied CatGirl angrily and irritability. She closed the door in their faces almost.

"_I can't let them know anything. I almost told them. Next time I won't and I can't!" _thought CatGirl seriously.

"Robin, she is acting like Raven yes?" asked Starfire innocently.

"Let's leave her alone," said Robin warmly and firmly with a strong hint of suspicions in his eyes. Robin and Starfire walked back to the common room. Raven was at the table drinking her herbal tea. Beast Boy was vs. Cyborg on the game station.

"So...what's wrong with her?" asked Raven in an annoyed monotone voice as she put her tea down on the table.

"She does not feel well," replied Starfire innocently with a strong hint of concern in her voice. Robin yet again walked over to his computer and began typing things up on the computer. Cyborg put the game on pause. Starfire sat down at the table and began talking to Raven.

"Rob, how many times are you goin' to spend time with that computer, researching obsessively on Catwoman and Slade?" asked Cyborg in an annoyed and angry voice as he glared at Beast Boy.

"I need to research Slade and Catwoman," replied Robin seriously and very determined. Starfire was talking to Raven.

"Yeah dude, you need to spend more time with you know who," said BB seriously motioning towards Starfire. Robin blushed hard and gave Beast Boy and Cyborg a death glare they would soon not forget.

"I can do that later. Now I need to find a lead on Slade and Catwoman. I have some information on Catwoman all ready. I've known her for some of my life," replied Robin seriously and very firmly. Starfire was having a very good conversation with Raven, so she didn't hear anything that Robin and Beast Boy had told each other. Raven heard some of it, that's why she was smirking.

"Let me see," asked Beast Boy who hovered over Robin's shoulder.

"BB, stop it! I need space. Let me tell you," replied Robin seriously. Beast Boy backed off. He now stood next to Cyborg. Cyborg stood 2 feet behind Robin.

"I don't want Starfire to hear this," whispered Robin seriously.

"Why? She can handle it like any of us," replied Cyborg firmly and quietly.

"No she can't. I don't think she can handle the...truth," replied Robin seriously. Starfire and Raven walked over to the boys.

"Who can't handle what?" asked Raven firmly with a strong hint of amusement in her voice.

"We were saying that St..." began Beast Boy eagerly. Before he could finish Robin plastered his hand on Beast Boy's mouth.

"Starfire and I could start hanging out more," finished Robin quickly. Cyborg just snickered. Starfire flew over to Robin and hugged him.

"I would love to do the hanging out with you!" cried Starfire happily as she gave Robin a very warm and passionate hug. Robin blushed hard than he held Starfire warmly and securely. Cyborg and Raven both looked like they could have a very strong fit of laughter. Beast Boy just smirked slyly.

"There one thing I do not understand. What were you and the boys talking about when you said I could not handle what?" asked Starfire curiously and a little sadly.

"Um...Cyborg knows why don't you ask him?" asked Robin quickly. Starfire stopped hugging Robin and stared at Cyborg seriously.

"Uh well Robin was saying that you couldn't handle," began Cyborg hesitantly as he stared at Robin guiltily. Robin gave Cyborg the 'If you tell her, you'll be sorry!' look.

"Couldn't handle what friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire firmly.

"Well...wait...no...it was Beast Boy who told Robin that you couldn't handle the hanging out that Robin had in mind," finished Cyborg seriously.

"Oh I see...I'm truly sorry friends for my hasty behavior," replied Starfire sadly and guiltily. Beast Boy narrowed his eyes angrily at Cyborg.

"Cyborg I..." began Beast Boy angrily. Then he was interrupted by Raven. She used her powers to send Beast Boy out the Titans' Tower window. Robin smiled his thanks to Raven silently. Raven nodded. Starfire was walking sadly to her room. Robin ran in front of her.

"Starfire it's all right. You had a right to know," replied Robin warmly and calmly as he looked into Starfire's emerald eyes.

"Robin...really?" asked Starfire hopefully. Raven walked over to the window she had thrown Beast Boy out of. Cyborg walked with her.

"You think he's still there?" asked Raven in her monotone voice.

"I doubt it. He's most likely at the front door. Starting...now!" replied Cyborg as the front door flew open. There stood Beast Boy breathing very hard. He looked like he could scream. Raven raised an eye brow with amusement.

"Hey Cyborg you were right!" replied Raven in surprise and amusement. Starfire flew over to Robin and gave him a warm and loving hug.

"Oh Robin," cooed Starfire happily and lovingly. Robin and Starfire left the common room and headed towards Robin's room before Beast Boy could scream.

**Meanwhile**

CatGirl sat back on her bed with her hands cradling her head.

"_I must find away to save Virgil and Richie before it's too late...I wish I can find away without hurting the Titans too," _thought CatGirl seriously and angrily. She tore off her mask. She stood up and walked over to her mirror on her dresser. She looked at her face and eyes. She saw her eyes. Her yes looked just like a cat's eyes. The pupils of her eyes were in slits. The colors of her eyes were yellowish-green. It started to rain and thunder hard out. CatGirl walked to her window. She looked out the window. Her eyes were clouded with pure emotion, pain, depression, anger, and pure hatred. CatGirl's communicator went off.

"Yes," asked CatGirl hoping it was Raven or someone and not Catwoman. But she knew it was Catwoman because it was the ear piece/communicator.

"Hello Candy. If you're hoping Raven will read your mind, well she can't! I blocked off your mind completely so only you and I can communicate, as well as your father.

"Who's my father!" demanded CatGirl seriously and angrily as she stared out the window. Lightning flashed outside.

"I won't tell you now, you'll see him soon enough. I'm sure you'll bond with him as well as I did," said Catwoman slyly, evilly and calmly.

"I..." began CatGirl angrily until she heard someone knock on her door.

"I'll let you handle your so-called friends," replied Catwoman evilly as she hung up the communicator. CatGirl walked over to her bed and grabbed her mask and put it on. She walked over to her door and opened it about 2 feet wide. There stood Robin and Starfire.

"What do you want?" asked CatGirl groggily. She tried to fake being sick the best she could.

"Friend, how are you feeling? Do you need my pudding of sickness?" asked Starfire with a very concerned and worried voice. Robin stood right next to Starfire. Robin looked a little convinced. **A/N I don't even know if pudding of sickness is a pudding in Starfire's culture. I'm sorry. **

"Starfire I'm feeling better, thanks for your concern for me," replied CatGirl smiling weakly. Starfire flew over and hugged CatGirl.

"Thank X-hale you are feeling better!" cried Starfire happily as she gave CatGirl a bear-hug.

"_Starfire must know the difference between a bone crunching hug and a gentle hug," _thought Robin dreamily as he stared at Starfire beautiful face.

"Starfire...please...you are crushing me!" cried CatGirl desperately as she turned blue. Starfire blushed and released CatGirl. She flew over next to Robin.

"Do you need anything?" asked Robin politely as he snapped himself out of a Starfire trance.

"No I think I'm fine. Thank you for everyone's concern," replied CatGirl warmly. She yet again forgot about Catwoman for a moment.

"We're the only ones who want to check on you," replied Robin sincerely. Starfire nodded happily in pure agreement.

"Where's everyone else?" asked CatGirl as she stretched and yawned.

"Well...friend Beast Boy and Cyborg are playing the station of games," replied Starfire a little sadly.

"They must be too distracted to worry about me," replied CatGirl sadly and quietly.

"Hey, I'm sure Raven misses you. She getting sick of Beast Boy's jokes," replied Robin politely and trying to cheer CatGirl up. Starfire smiled in agreement.

"_Robin and Starfire are trying to cheer me up...I won't be convinced by them. As long as Catwoman is still around I will always be depressed. I don't wanna betray the Teen Titans like I did to the Justice League. I have to...It's either betray the Teen Titans or Static and...Gear die. Maybe I could convince the League to believe me... I can't because if I did Catwoman would read my mind. If that ever happens...Virgil and Richie will die like my parents," _thought CatGirl seriously and angrily.

"CatGirl?" asked Robin in a curious voice.

"Huh?" asked CatGirl in a firm and in a distracted voice.

"Do you wish play the element card game with us?" asked Starfire warmly.

"_I can't because if I bond with them any more it would be even harder for me to betray them," _thought CatGirl sadly and full of emotion.

"I'm sorry, I can't. I wish I could but I can't," said CatGirl guilty and regretfully.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin in a little concerned voice.

"Yeah I'm sure. Thanks anyway," replied CatGirl warmly as she walked back into her room and shut the door behind her. Robin and Starfire walked back into the common room.

Robin and Starfire walked into the common room. Beast Boy was playing the Game Station with Cyborg. Raven was reading her book on the sofa. She sat between Cyborg and Beast Boy. Starfire flew in front of the screen.

"Friends do you want to play the element card game?" asked Starfire eagerly.

"No," said Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven in unison. Starfire flew back to Robin. She looked crest fallen.

"It's okay Starfire. Let's go on the roof," replied Robin warmly, politely and lovingly as he and Starfire walked up to the roof.

I hope you all enjoyed chapter 4! Chapter 5 will be up soon! In the next chapter I will have a songfic of Robin and Starfire on the roof together. There will be a sad songfic of CatGirl in the next chapter. Please could read and review? I would love so much if you could! Thank you again StarSoSweet:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee! I do own CatGirl.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really love it a lot:) I will write down everyone who reviewed in the next chapter. I hope.

Richard Grayson or Robin is 19 years old

Koriand'r or Kori Anders or Starfire is 17 years old

Garfield Logan or Beast Boy is 18 years old

Raven Roth or Raven is 18 years old

Victor Stone or Cyborg is 22 years old

Candy Hunter or CatGirl is 18 years old

Richie Follie or Gear is 18 years old

Virgil Hawkins or Static is 18 years old

J'onn's age is unknown

John or Green Lantern is 28 years old

Bruce Wayne or Batman is 26 years old

Shayera Hale or Hawk girl is 24 years old

Diana or Wonder Woman is 20 years old

Clark Kent or Superman is 29 years old

Wally or Flash is 27 years old

Kara or Super Girl is 19 years old

Green Arrow is 28 years old. First name is Unknown to me.

**Chapter 5**

**The Time is Near**

Robin and Starfire were sitting on the roof enjoying the sunset together.

**A/N here is my songfic for Robin and Starfire. The band is 'Survivor'. The song is called 'Is This Love'. This is soft rock 'n' roll. This is a male singer by the way. His name is Jimi Jamison. In case you wanna check out his group's songs. They are GREAT! You don't have to if you don't wanna. I'm just telling you incase you were interested. :) **

Starfire was sitting next to Robin. She hugged her knees to her chest.

"Robin I was wondering..." Starfire trailed off as stared at the sunset.

"Yeah Star?" asked Robin warmly as he starred at Starfire eyes. Her eyes sparkled in the light.

"Do you wish to do the hanging out with me more?" asked Starfire shyly as she looked down at the ground.

**I've heard talk of blind devotion **

**Lovers through thick and thin**

**Lives touched with real emotion**

**Faithful 'til the bitter end**

**Now, I must admit that the story's attractive **

**I've lost in far too many affairs**

"Sure Star. I err...would love hanging out with you," said Robin warmly as he held Starfire's hand in his. Starfire layed her head on Robin's shoulder.

"_Starfire is hottest girl I've ever known...wait did I just think of calling Starfire hot! Starfire is a wonderful...sweet...beautiful...intelligent Tamaranian," _thought Robin dreamily as he wrapped his cape slowly around Starfire. Starfire giggled happily and very embarrassed. Robin blushed hard.

"It's err getting sort of cold out and late...Let's go inside," stuttered Robin nervously. Starfire nodded as Robin helped her up and they walked inside. Starfire yawned.

"I am going to the bed of dreams. Happy dreams friend Robin," said Starfire as she returned Robin's cape and flew to her room.

"Night Star," sighed Robin warmly as he walked to his room.

**I've seen all the pain that the morning and bring**

**I need to prove to myself**

**This is more than a crush**

**Can you convince me it's not just the physical rush**

**Is this love that I'm feelin'**

**Is this love that's been keeping me up all-night**

**Is this love that I'm feelin'**

**Is this love**

Robin walked to his room and walked to his bed.

"I wonder what the Titans are doing..." said Robin to himself as he stared at the ceiling as his thoughts drifted back to Starfire. He put his head on his pillow. He still had his shoes and everything on.

"_Is this really love that I'm feeling? Why do I feel like I need to be with Starfire, protect, laugh, spend more time with her and get to know her? I can't do any of this! If Slade finds out...he would use her against me... Starfire is the only won that can get me to loosen up. She's the only one that I fall helpless too. I feel so weak and vulnerable when I'm around her. I don't understand...why do I feel this way? I know I have a crush on Star, but I don't know if I love her or not," _thought Robin to him self as he looked at his clock. It read 10:30 p.m.

**So many nights in blind confusion**

**I've walked the line of love**

**We reach out in disillusion**

**When one night isn't nearly enough**

**Now, I'd like to know that for once in my life**

**I'm sure of what tomorrow may bring**

**I've heard all of your talk, can I take to heart**

**Look me straight in the eye**

**Cause tonight is the night**

**We've got to ask each other if the moment is right**

Robin sat up straight in bed.

"That's it! I can't take it anymore. I wanna know if Starfire likes me as a friend or more. Maybe that'll answer my deep question down inside, that if I love Starfire or not," said Robin out loud to himself as he walked out of his room. He headed straight towards Starfire's room. Robin sighed and knocked on Starfire's door nervously. He turned as red as an apple. Starfire opened the door slowly. He face lit up when she saw Robin's masked one starring into her emerald eyes. She blushed slightly. She opened the door all the way and they starred into each other's eyes for what seemed a life time.

"Robin yawn what brings you here on such a late night occasion?" asked Starfire happily.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you in private?" asked Robin shyly and warmly as he looked to his left and saw Beast Boy running back down the hall to his room.

"Sure Robin," replied Starfire warmly and awkwardly as she led Robin to her bed. Robin followed her closely and sat down next to Starfire on her bed.

**Is the Love that I'm feelin'**

**Is this love that's been keepin' me up all night**

**Is this love that I'm feeling**

**Is this love**

**I've tread those mean streets, blind alleys**

**Where the currency of love changes hands**

**All touch --no feeling **

**Just another one night stand**

"I was err...wondering...gulp how you feel about...me?" asked Robin nervously, guilty, embarrassedly as he stared at Starfire like she was going to slap him hard on his face. Starfire stared surprised at Robin for a moment.

"Uh...WAIT! You don't have to answer my question! Gulp" said Robin quickly, nervously and very embarrassedly. Starfire smiled slowly and hugged Robin quickly. Robin was surprised at first than he hugged her back and held her securely.

"Robin I'll tell you the truth if you tell me the truth about me," said Starfire warmly and happily. Robin blushed hard.

"Uh...sure.. Starfire. You can go first," said Robin nervously. Starfire put her head sleepily on Robin's chest.

"All right friend Robin. I shall go first," said Starfire as she blushed hard as she picked her head off his chest and leaned forward to give Robin a kiss. She kissed him on his lips. Robin was very shocked at first then he hugged Starfire and kissed her back gently. Then Starfire fell asleep in his strong arms.

"_Well, that answers my question," _thought Robin to himself as he gently put Starfire back on her bed. He covered her up and then he left her room to his own.

**I need to know that there's someone who cares**

**Could you be the angel to answer my prayers?**

**Is this love that I'm feelin'**

**Is this love that's been keepin' me up all night**

**Is this love that I'm feelin'**

**Is this Love**

**On with CatGirl's sad songfic**

**A/N This songfic for CatGirl is supposed to be sad. It's not really at all. The band is called Tears For Fears. The song is called 'Everybody wants to rule the world. These bands are from the 1980s. That is probably why some of you people don't know 'em. It's okay. **

CatGirl layed on her bed and stared at the ceiling in the dark. It was clear outside.

"Lucky me, I don't have to worry about the full moon for another week or so. The next full moon is when I betray everyone who was my friends," said CatGirl out load to herself.

"There must be a way. There just has to be... If only Raven could read my mind. If she could Catwoman's secret would be discovered and I wouldn't be hated," whispered CatGirl angrily and seriously to herself. Then her communicator/earpiece went off.

"As long as you're my apprentice, they will know nothing about you being my apprentice. When Raven reads your mind she'll only see an image she wants to see. In reality she is really seeing a reply of her own mind of what she wants to think," replied Catwoman evilly and seriously.

"Raven is smarter than she looks. She's a telepath. She'll avert your evil schemes. I know she will!" spat CatGirl angrily and seriously.

"You are a fool Candy. You only say that because she is your so-called best friend. I doubt it very highly. I'm not the only one trying to defeat the Teen Titans, the Justice League, Static, Gear, and every other hero on this earth! Your father is also helping me out. I'm allied with a whole army of villains.

**Welcome to your life**

**There's no turning back**

**Even while we see**

**We will find you acting on your best behavior **

**Turn your back on Mother Nature**

**Everybody wants to rule the world.**

"My child you still don't understand do you? I will become more powerful soon! Remember 4 weeks ago when you turned into that beast? Each time when you become that beast, I become more powerful because we are physically and mentally linked to each other," replied Catwoman evilly, coldly and calmly.

"I remember! DON'T CALL ME YOUR CHILD! I am nothing like you or my father! I hate you! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU EVIL WINCH!" yelled CatGirl angrily and seriously.

"Candy! Don't you dare call me that! I can and will kill Richie as well as Virgil if you don't obey ME! I will personally turn the Titans on you just like I did to the League! Your father and I both are in lead command of all the other superior villains. I can and will kill everyone you've ever known and grew to love and know well," hissed Catwoman angrily, seriously and very evilly. CatGirl's eyes clouded with pain, pure hatred and denial.

**It's my own desire **

**It's my own remorse **

**Help me to decide**

**Help me make the most of freedom**

**And the pleasure**

**Nothing ever lasts forever**

**Everybody wants to rule the world **

"Fine, I'll do what ever you say and want," said CatGirl quietly and sadly finally giving in.

"Good girl. Don't worry CatGirl; you'll meet your father soon. You and he are so very much alike," replied Catwoman evilly, slyly and calmly.

"I'd to go now," said CatGirl sadly, quietly, firmly and seriously as she stared out her window.

"Not quiet yet. We're not done talking yet. Remember now it's next full moon you'll tell me everything on the Titans in front of them and I promise I won't hurt Richie," said Catwoman slyly, seriously and firmly.

"Fine, what ever you say," replied CatGirl angrily and seriously. Her cat like eye's flashed angrily under her mask. She was still sitting on her bed look out the window.

**There's a rule where the light bulb finds you.**

**For it has when the wall tugs you down**

**When they do, I will be right behind you**

**I'm so glad we've almost made it**

**So sad they had to fade it**

"Good I'll be waiting. Don't screw with me. If you do, I will make your life a living heck!" hissed Catwoman evilly, angrily and seriously as she hung up. CatGirl took her earpiece/communicator off and threw it on her nightstand. She looked at her clock it read, 11:45p.m.

"_Still enough time to wander the tower, since I can't cut the security again because now I need Cyborg's password to deactivate it. He and Robin had done this because they want to become more aware and careful of Catwoman and Slade. Catwoman isn't dumb! She'll avert it like she did to the Justice League. She's much smarter than she looks and is," _thought CatGirl seriously, angrily and sadly as she put her head on her pillow.

"_I'll go to bed, and maybe things will look brighter in the morning," _thought CatGirl tiredly, sadly, seriously and angrily as she closed her eyes.

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**(A very longing pause)**

**I can't stand this decision**

**Married woman and guy facture**

**Everybody wants to rule world**

**Say that you'll never, never, never ever lead it**

**One headline while you'll read it**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

CatGirl slept until midnight. She suddenly had an earsplitting headache. Her ears were ringing and she felt like the beast within her was becoming more powerful than before. She sat up straight in bed and wobbly got out of her bed and walked over to her window sill. She looked at the moon. The moon was a half moon.

"I don't have much time left. If only I could tell Raven without having Catwoman knowing. Sigh I could only hope," thought CatGirl sadly, seriously and angrily as she took off her mask and walked over to mirror that was on her dresser. She sighed and put on her mask and took off her shoes and layed back on her bed like a cat curling up for a nap. Suddenly she felt so much hatred building up inside her gradually. She at first thought it was because of her hatred for Catwoman, but now she wasn't quite sure anymore.

"I'll figure it out in the morning, if I don't get that annoying wakeup call from Beast Boy in the shower in the morning. Stupid Beast Boy if he sings in the shower again I'll personal help Raven kill him," said CatGirl in an irritated and angrily voice as she slowly went back to sleep.

**All for Freedom**

**All for pleasure**

**Nothing ever lasts for ever**

**Everybody wants to rule the world**

**With BB and Rae's oneshot**

**A/N This song is called 'How much love' by the band Survivor. I decided to put a Raven and Beast Boy oneshot in there for all you BB + Rae fans. :)**

It was now morning. Raven was just waking up from her sleep. Since she didn't have windows at all in her room she could easily tell be Cyborg and CatGirl yelling at Beast Boy to shut up. She laughed to herself. Beast Boy still didn't shut up.

"That's it, Beast Boy shall die," said Raven out load teasingly to herself as she put on her cloak. She exited her dark room to find Beast Boy just exited the shower. He had his green robe on. He was arguing with Cyborg. CatGirl gave up on the argument and walked into the common room.

"Hey Beast Boy you sound like a coyote that just got hit by a truck when you sing," laughed Cyborg as he walked to the common room for his breakfast. Beast Boy looked angry and a little sad. Raven walked up to Beast Boy and put her hand on his shoulder. Beast Boy looked up into Raven's eyes.

"Don't pay any mind to Cyborg. You just need to work on improving you voice," replied Raven sincerely. Beast Boy smiled broadly and hugged Raven.

"Your welcome," said Raven in her monotone voice. Beast Boy released Raven and blushed.

**How can I tell you**

**To put it all in words**

**There's so much left to say**

**But the meaning slips away**

**How can I show**

**To see it through my eyes**

**Don't deny that part of you**

**That's been dyin' for it to**

**-How do I know if I give you too much**

**Will I scare you away**

"So Raven...I was err...wondering if you'd like to...I don't know...spend more time with me...like tonight on the roof?" asked Beast Boy nervously and embarrassedly as he stuttered fast. Raven looked at Beast Boy for about a minute.

"Fine," said Raven in her monotone voice. Beast Boy ran on the roof. Raven just walked after him.

"Like I have nothing better to do," said Raven sarcastically. Beast Boy ran over to Raven with something in his hands. It was a box. He tripped on his own shoe laces and was about to fly off the roof. Raven just watched. Beast Boy turned into a small bird as he flew into Raven's arms. He dropped the box from his beak into Raven's arms. She set Beast Boy down when he turned into a kitten.

"What's this?" asked Raven in a surprised voice. Beast Boy morphed back into himself.

"Just open it. You'll like it," said Beast Boy flirtingly and eagerly as he gave her the puppy eyes.

**How do I know when to leave you alone**

**When to beg you to stay **

**-I wanna know**

**Just how much love does it take **

**-To get to you**

**I stand here ready to break**

**-Tell me, tell me**

**-How much love does it take **

Raven smiled softly to Beast Boy, gently and carefully removed the cover to the brown box. She smiled as she picked up a gold colored necklace. There was a raven shaped bird in a cameo looking thing. The necklace looked very beautiful. Raven gasped.

"Beast Boy it's...it's gorgeous!" exclaimed Raven as walked over to Beast Boy and hugged him thankfully and lovingly. Beast Boy blushed hard.

"Raven you're welcome. I didn't know if gold would suit you...Are you sure you like it? I could get you a..." began Beast Boy nervously and quickly.

"Beast Boy I really love it! Even though I'd rather have black or dark blue," replied Raven teasingly.

"I'm sorry Rae! I could always get you that if you really want it!" cried Beast Boy quickly. Raven laughed in a good natured voice.

"Beast Boy I was only joking," said Raven happily as she laughed.

**Moment to moment**

**I don't know where it stands**

**Will I end up like the rest**

**Well it's anybody's guess**

**Can I persuade you**

**So softly in a touch**

**If it's all a waste of time**

**Well I'm only wasting mine**

"Uh...I knew that," said Beast Boy in a surprised voice as he was obviously caught off guard. Raven chuckled happily to herself. Raven grabbed Beast Boy's hand in hers and walked over to the edge of the tower to get a better view of the tower. Raven smiled happily as she looked at her necklace that was in her hand.

"Hey Raven...Do you want me to put it on you?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Sure," said Raven happily. Beast Boy grabbed the necklace on of Raven's hand and leaned forward and put it on her neck. Raven and Beast Boy's faces were about 2 inches apart from each other. They both blushed hard when Beast Boy finished putting the necklace on Raven.

**How do I know if I give you too much**

**Will I scare you away**

**How do I know when to leave you alone**

**When to beg you to stay**

**I wanna know**

**Just how much love does it take**

**-To get to you **

**I stand here ready to break**

**-Tell me, tell me**

**-How much love does it take**

**How do I know when to leave you alone**

**When to beg you to stay**

**-I wanna know**

When Beast Boy finished putting on the necklace on Raven, the necklace glowed a beautiful gold color that matched the sunrise.

"Raven you look beautiful!" exclaimed Beast Boy breathlessly. Raven blushed slightly.

"Thanks BB. Now let's enjoy this sunset before it fully rises this morning," replied Raven happily as she and Beast Boy sat down cross-legged on the roof. Raven put her head on Beast Boy's shoulder. Beast Boy blushed slightly and than held Raven's hand in his.

**Just how much love does it take**

**-To get to you**

**I stand here ready to break**

**-Tell me, tell me**

**-Just how much love does it take**

**-It's up to you**

**-I stand here ready to break**

**-Tell me, tell me**

**How much love does it take...**

I hope you enjoyed this song fic chapter. Next chapter will be more serious and mysterious on CatGirl. I won't tell you guys just yet who her father is just yet. I bet you guys can guess who he is. Plz read and review this story! Thanks again StarSoSweet! There is this one jerk who won't leave me alone. He's been calling me hurtfull, inapropreate things. He's insulting my grammar teacher. He makes me feel like I shouldn't continue writeing. Truth is I love to write! He been flaming my story called 'Rosaleto Takasha' in on Yu-Gi-Oh fan fiction . net. I've tried talking to him, but that only made things WAY worse. His author name is Shattered-Virue Epy. There is another guy who's been doing the same to me his name is Seething-Z. Please could someone help me? I would greatly love IT SO MUCH!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	6. Welcome To My Life

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own CatGirl. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thanks to all the reviewers: StarSoSweet, Nightfire22, Blue Ten, Krabby Patties, expect the unexpected, KorrianerX'Hal, Dante Tigerwolf, Hikaru-Chan13 and Elihu. You're are all GREAT!

**Chapter 6**

**Welcome to My Life**

CatGirl was sitting on the sofa. Robin was sitting next to Starfire on the sofa. Starfire sat next to CatGirl. Raven sat on the other side of CatGirl. Cyborg was sitting on the other side of Robin. Beast Boy sat next to Raven. The Titans were watching a movie. The movie was called 'Aliens.' Starfire cowered into Robin's chest. Robin held Starfire securely. Raven kept her hood up so no one could see her face. CatGirl was a little frightened of the movie. Cyborg's mouth dropped in horror.

"Look out dude! That alien is going to kill ya!" cried Beast Boy desperately to the screen. The screen showed a man with a machine gun walking down a ventilation tunnel in a satellite. Than it showed an alien hissing above him and water dripped all inside its mouth.

"Please why does your kind create such a horrific movie?" asked Starfire in a very frightened voice as she continued to bury her head in Robin's chest. Robin continued holding Starfire.

"It's for..." began Robin nervously. He was interrupted by the alien on the show jumping on the man. The alien used its extra mouth and extended it into the man's head.

The man on the screen screamed and than died.

"I hope these aliens are not real," said a horrified Cyborg.

"They're not, it's just some made up movie made to scare people," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"If they were real, I'm sure we could take them out," replied CatGirl like she didn't have a care in the world. 2 hours later:

The credits rolled. Starfire was scared to death. Robin was shaken by the movie and he attempted to calm Starfire down. Raven's hood was up all the way so you couldn't see her face. She was grasping her knee. **A/N Aliens is a real horror movie. It's not rated R. It's rated M or something like that. It's pretty scary. There is cussing and a lot of violence. It's for adults and maybe 17 year olds. I better shut up now and continue with the story. :) **Beast Boy's face was a little pale with horror. CatGirl was shaken by the movie.

"That was pretty scary," said Cyborg in a shaken voice trying to break the silence. CatGirl eyes were suddenly clouded with emotion as she stared out the window. She saw the moon it was almost full.

"_In two more days, I'll have to betray the Titans. I have too...If they think that movie was scary wait until they see my cat creature form. When the Justice League saw me in my cat creature form...they rejected me...Of course they didn't really have a choice...Catwoman got them to believe that I was working for her...I hate Catwoman... Even if the aliens in that movie did scare me, I'd rather fight them than have to face the Teen Titans, Static, Gear and the whole League, when they found out my apprenticeship to that evil woman!" _thought CatGirl angrily, seriously and quietly.

"Okay, I'm going to bed. Night," said Cyborg as walked out of the room, rather fast.

"Chicken," muttered Beast Boy playfully towards Cyborg's direction.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, you almost wet yourself watching that movie," said Raven in an amused voice as she got and walked out of the room as fast as Cyborg.

"Ha Rae! You were scared too! Admit it!" called Beast Boy in a teasing voice as he ran after her. CatGirl watched the scene like a cat ready to kill a mouse. Robin got up off the sofa carefully. Starfire got up off of Robin as he got off the sofa. They both blushed slightly when they noticed CatGirl was the only one in the room.

"I'll leave you two alone," said CatGirl quietly as she exited the room quickly.

"I'll go to bed as well friend Robin," said Starfire awkwardly and frightened as she literally ran out of the room, leaving Robin in curiosity. Then Robin followed Starfire towards his room. When he got to his room, he looked at his clock in his room. The clock read: 11:30p.m.

"_Beast Boy, I swear if you didn't bring that unique tape home, we wouldn't be fighting fatigue," _thought Robin irritably and angrily as he got ready to go to bed. He put his head on his pillow and instantly went to sleep.



Starfire was asleep in her bed when she dreamt that an alien was trying to eat her when she was asleep in her bed. The alien in her dream was right above her water dripping all inside its mouth. It hissed. Starfire in her dream flew out of her bed towards the alien and fired 6 star bolts at the alien. The alien in her dream dodged the attacks easily and jumped on Starfire and using its extra mouth and bit into Starfire and killed her. Starfire woke up and sat up in her bed with cold sweat dripping down her face. Her eyes were wide with fear. She looked everywhere in her room. She was expecting to see the alien. She heard something moving around in her closet. She flew out of her room and instinctively flew straight into Robin's room. Robin was deeply asleep.

"Beast Boy I don't want any tofu from a door man," said Robin groggily in his sleep. Starfire was too scared to notice Robin's dream talking. Starfire flew over to Robin's bedside. She shook Robin. Robin eyes snapped open. He sat up and looked concerned at a very scared Starfire. When Starfire noticed Robin was awake she instantly hugged him.

"Oh Robin, an alien tried to eat me!" cried Starfire in a horrified voice as she started to whimper on Robin's shoulder. Robin held Starfire securely and warmly.

"Starfire you just had a nightmare. Those aliens aren't real," said Robin warmly and gently. Robin looked at his clock it read 1:00a.m.

"Are...Are you sure?" asked Starfire in a shaky and scared voice.

"Positive," said Robin warmly, confidently and affectionately as he gently stroked Starfire's hair in attempt to calm her to down. Starfire was still whimpering on his shoulder. He could see she wasn't going back to her bed to sleep because of the movie.

"Starfire if you want, you could sleep in my room," said Robin warmly and kindly. Starfire picked her head off his shoulder.

"Thank you Robin! I think there is something in my closet. I do not wish to sleep in there tonight," said Starfire in a scared yet thankful voice. Robin smiled and got out of his bed and walked over to his closet. He opened his closet and pushed past his suites, shoes, his masks and grabbed a blanket and a pillow out of his closet and walked back towards his bed and Starfire.

"Don't worry, in the morning we'll find what it is. I'm sure it's not an alien only a rat," replied Robin warmly and patiently.

"Thank you Robin," replied Starfire warily and scared.

"You're always welcome Starfire," replied Robin warmly and very affectionately.

"Robin, do you want me to sleep on the floor?" asked Starfire in a scared voice.

"No Star, I'll sleep on the floor. You can have my bed. Don't worry, I'll be right here in the room with you," said Robin warmly and gently as he set the blanket on the floor as he put his pillow at the head of the blanket next to the bed. Starfire was sitting on the bed the whole time.

"Thank you Robin!" cried Starfire happily as she stood up. Robin stood up and looked at Starfire for a moment. Starfire than forgot about her nightmare for a moment.

"Star, you're welcome. You can sleep in my bed as long as you want. I'll be right next to you," replied Robin warmly, gently and affectionately.

Starfire than hugged Robin affectionately and said lovingly, "Thank you Robin for allowing me to use you bed."

"Like I said Starfire, you're welcome," said Robin warmly and embarrassedly. Robin blushed and held Starfire securely and warmly. Starfire fell asleep in Robin's arms. Robin smiled affectionately at Starfire. He held her for 3 minutes.

"Hey Star?" whispered Robin gently into Starfire's fierily hair. He heard Starfire snore on his shoulder.

'_She's asleep,' _thought Robin affectionately as he changed the way he was holding Starfire by holding her now by bridal style. He used his right hand to move the covers down his bed, while his other hand held Starfire securely to his chest. Then he used both of his hands to gently put Starfire on his bed. A strand of Starfire's red hair was in front of her right eye, nose and mouth. Robin looked at Starfire feet and noticed her knee high boots were still on her feet. Robin sat on the edge of his bed. He gently pulled of Starfire's boots and set them beside the bed. Then Robin gently moved Starfire's strand of hair off of her face to the right side of her head. He pulled the covers up to her chest. He looked at his clock. It now read, 2:30 a.m.

"Good night my beautiful angle," whispered Robin affectionately and lovingly as he took off his shoes and put his shoes right next to Starfire's boots. He sat down on the floor. He grabbed his blanket and set his head on his pillow while he layed the blanket over him. Robin instantly fell asleep.



CatGirl was lying on her bed. She had her hands behind her head. She still had her mask on. She was awake. She got off her bed and walked over to her windowsill. She looked at the moon.

"_It's almost full. I'll have tomorrow and the next day to decide what I'll do. The next day's night is when I'll have to obey Catwoman and betray everyone I've ever known," _thought CatGirl angrily, regretfully and hurtfully as she walked back to her bed. She jumped on her bed like a cat. She curled up on her bed. She slowly drifted asleep. Now since CatGirl was so close to becoming to beast again within her, she is now more capable of letting out her transformations into the wild cats within her when ever she wants, but she hasn't realized it yet. The more times she transforms during the full moons, the more instincts of a cat than a human she has. The wild cat animals she turns into are the spirits of dead wild cats.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I update my Yu-Gi-Oh story called 'Rosaleto Takasha'. After I update that story I'll update my Teen Titans story called 'Birthday Bash'. Thank you StarSoSweet for helping me out with all my Teen Titans stories! You're are the best author and friend I've ever known! Also I really love everyone who read and reviewed all my stories! I solved that problem I had on my Yu-Gi-Oh story 'Rosaleto Takasha' thanks to Seething Z and StarSoSweet. Seething Z, I didn't block you from reviewing but I did block Shattered-Virtue Epy. Please could you guys who are reading this read and review? I'd love it so much! The next chapter will be longer I hope:)

Could you take the time to rate my story?

How did you like it?

1.) I'd give it 10 stars

2.) I'd give it 5 stars

3.) I'd give it as much stars as possible

4.) Or I'd give it 1 star

Thank you if you did take the time to rate and review my story!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan

P.S. I won't update for a while. I'm sorry but my school work and my other stories that I haven't updated in a long time come first. I'm sorry!


	7. Regret

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far! I really appreciate it! I thought I should tell you guys because in the story I'm not sure if I'm going to mention it or not. That CatGirl is not from Dakota City. She's from Metropolis. It's just that she travels a lot like Terra did.

Thank you Blue Ten and StarSoSweet for reviewing every chapter so far:) You guys are awesome! Everyone else is really great who read and reviewed my story so far and will be reviewing:)

**Chapter 7**

**Regret**

Raven was sitting up on her bed she stared at her door.

"Why...Why do I have this feeling? Like something horrible is going to happen soon...I know this feeling...I felt it that morning when I knew I'd be the portal for Trigon. But I can't be his portal again," said Raven mysteriously as she got up off her bed and walked over to her book case. She grabbed a book. She was about to open it when she heard a knock on her door. She jumped in a surprised way.

"_I hope I won't be the portal," _thought Raven as she walked over to the door. She opened it revealing one freaked out Beast Boy.

"Raven, Wicked Scary is in the tower! Come on we have to warn the others!" cried Beast Boy as he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled into the hall. Raven dropped her book on the floor in front of her bed.

"Beast Boy, you had a nightmare. If Wicked Scary was in the tower I would have sensed it," replied Raven irritably as she rolled her eyes.

"Uh...I knew that," said Beast Boy in a blank voice. He blushed hard.

"Who else did you warn?" asked Raven in an amused voice.

"No one...I'll leave you alone now," said Beast Boy quickly as he ran to his room fast. Raven shook her head and smiled as she entered her room.

"_He was thinking of me," _thought Raven in ah. She looked at her raven clock as soon as she picked up her book that was on the floor. Her clock read 2:30a.m. She walked back to her bed with a book in her hand. She sat the edge of her bed. She flipped threw the pages until she got to some information with a red scath symbol on the side on the book page. She read the information in the dark seriously. She sighed with relief and closed the book and set on her other pillow next to her.

"_Now I won't be the portal. YES," _

"Thank god," whispered Raven gratefully she fell asleep smiling.

ROBIN & STARFIRE 4EVER! BEAST BOY & RAVEN! CYBORG & BUMBLE BEE!

Robin opened his eyes while he layed down on the floor. He was listening to Starfire's calm and peaceful breathing.

"_Now I'm slowly becoming an insomniac," _thought Robin irritably as he stared at his ceiling. He sat up on the floor. He stood up and then stretched. He looked at Starfire's sleeping form on his bed. She was muttering something alarming in her sleep. She tossed her head furiously from one side of the bed to the other side. The blanket was right was below her feet. She had kicked all the covers off of her.

"Friends, I am confused. Where am I? Robin where are you?" asked Starfire in a very shaky voice. Robin sat on the edge of his bed. He grabbed the covers that were on the end of the bed and pulled the covers up to her chest. He leaned forward to Starfire's ear and whispered:

"Starfire I'm right here, next to you. I won't leave you," whispered Robin warmly as he rubbed Starfire's cold hand. He could feel her arm had goose bumps on it. Starfire smiled happily and settled into an easier sleep. Robin yawned and stood up and sat on the floor and layed down on his floor bed and fell asleep.

ROBIN & STARFIRE 4EVER! BEAST BOY & RAVEN! CYBORG & BUMBLE BEE!

CatGirl sat up on her bed.

"_I might as well spend what time I have left with the Titans,"_ thought CatGirl sadly as she stood up and walked over to her window. She stared at the moon.

"It's almost time," whispered CatGirl as she walked out her door and walked in the common room. She looked at the clock in the common room; it read 4:00a.m. She jumped up on the sofa and curled up on it like a cat and fell asleep with pain and regret in her heart.

I hope you guys like this chapter! This story will get better! I promise!

Who ever can guess CatGirl's father and get it right, I will personally thank that person in a review for their story and I'll make the next chapter a dedication to those lucky people who guessed right:) I promise I'll do that! Please could you read and review my story? I'd LOVE it so much if you could:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	8. A Long Day

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this story to Blue Ten! He gave me the correct answer to my question, "Who do you think CatGirl's father is?" For those who don't know who CatGirl's father is you'll find out. :) Thank you Blue Ten for reading, being a great author and friend! StarSoSweet, you're awesome too! StarSoSweet thank you for trying:)

**URGENT:** **I NEED YOUR ATTENSION!** THE PEOPLE OF CARTTOON NETWORK ARE GOING TO NOT PUT UP A SEASON SIX, UNLESS WE WRITE TO THEM AND SAY WHY WE WANT A SEASON SIX TO TEEN TITANS. I DON'T HAVE THE INFORMATION SORRY ABOUT WRITING THEM SORRY! PLEASE GO TO LOOK AT ONE OF RoseMage's STORYS. SHE HAS THE INFORMATION ABOUT WRITING TO CARTTOON NETWORK. PLEASE WRITE!

**Chapter 8**

**A Long Day**

CatGirl was still asleep on the sofa like a cat. Starfire and Robin came walking into the common room/kitchen. Robin walked over to the computer. Starfire was too happy to notice CatGirl was on the sofa asleep. She sat down on CatGirl on accident. Starfire squealed in surprised and jumped up. CatGirl opened her eyes and sat up angrily when Starfire stood next to the sofa in front of CatGirl. She was rubbing her neck in pure embarrassment.

"I am sorry! I did not see you," said Starfire apologetically. Robin walked over towards the girls.

"Why are you sleeping here?" asked Robin curiously. CatGirl jumped off the sofa like a cat and stretched then she stood up.

"My bed was bumpy," replied CatGirl in an irritated voice. Then Cyborg entered the room.

"Let's eat, I'm starving," said Cyborg as he stretched and yawned as he walked over to the fridge. CatGirl stood up as she, Robin and Starfire walked over to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Where are our friends Raven and Beast Boy?" asked Starfire as she ate some eggs and ham. Robin ate the same things as Starfire, Cyborg and CatGirl. Robin took a bite of eggs and swallowed.

"They're probably sleeping in," said CatGirl.

"At 9:30a.m? Beast Boy and Raven never sleep in this late," said Robin as he took another bite of eggs.

"Well Beast Boy has slept in till 10:00 a.m. But Raven's usually one of the first ones up," said Cyborg. Then Raven and Beast Boy walked through the door that led into the common room/kitchen. They were walking next to each other. Beast Boy was smiling. Raven had a small smile on her face, but her hood was up.

"So where were you guys?" asked Cyborg as he and the others looked at the pair. Raven didn't reply for a moment.

"We were just bonding. What's for breakfast?" said Beast Boy quickly as he ran to the fridge while blushing in the process. Raven walked over to the Titans. She grabbed an extra plate of eggs and ham before Cyborg could eat it for seconds. **A/N Raven and Beast Boy were just getting to know each other better that morning at about 7:00 am. Don't worry I'll add Cyborg and Bumble Bee moments soon:)**

About ten minutes later the Titans had finished breakfast.

"So...I'm going to my room now," said CatGirl coldly as she ran to her room. Robin looked after her for a moment walked down to the computer. Raven stared after CatGirl for a moment and walked after her. Cyborg walked outside to wax his T-Car. Beast Boy sat on the sofa staring at the big screen computer/TV/window that Robin was on. Starfire flew out of the common room and into her room.

-----------------------------------------------

Raven knocked on CatGirl's door. CatGirl opened the door about 1 foot wide.

"What do you want?" asked CatGirl coldly as she stared into Raven's eyes.

"Um...I can tell something is on your mind...Do you want to talk about it or hang out or..." asked Raven in her monotone voice.

"I have nothing to tell you. Raven would you and the Titans like me even if something bad about me was going to happen?" asked CatGirl quietly.

"Well, it would depend on what it was," said Raven

"Oh, okay," replied CatGirl with some disappointment in her voice as she as she attempted to close the door. Before she could close the door, Raven used some of her powers to keep the door open.

"What is it?" asked Raven firmly.

"What's what?" asked CatGirl in a slightly nervous voice.

"What are you going to do that's so bad? For some reason I can't read your mind," said Raven in a very serious voice.

"I was only talking hypothetically," said CatGirl irritated.

"Fine, then who's your friend that's going to do something bad?" asked Raven

"The person is no one! I was only wondering! Now...PLEASE...LEAVE...ME...ALONE!" said CatGirl in a disgusted voice as she closed the door in Raven's face. Raven was angry and shocked as she stormed to her room. CatGirl sat on her bed angrily.

"_Who does Raven think she is? Getting into everyone's business!" _thought CatGirl angrily.

"But I did give her a hint that I was going to do something bad," said CatGirl quietly. Then her ear piece went off.

"Candy, you came very close to telling your closest friend Raven of the Teen Titans. But it shouldn't make any difference. At 11:30 p.m. tonight is when they'll find out your secret, they'll hate you like everyone else has," said Catwoman contently.

"JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled CatGirl angrily.

"No matter how angry you get, I'll still force you to attack the Teen Titans. I won't be the only one who will be there; your father and every other villain I can get will help me. Tonight will be one hell of a night. If you catch my drift," said Catwoman evilly.

"I'll stop you," said CatGirl coldly.

"How girl?" asked Catwoman slyly.

"I don't know how. But I'll try!" cried CatGirl seriously.

"Go ahead try, your father, me and the rest of the villain will stop you. I'll make sure of it!" said Catwoman evilly.

"Go ahead and try," said CatGirl threateningly.

--------------------------------------------------

Raven sat on her bed angrily.

"CatGirl is hiding something. I have to know what," said Raven angrily.

"If CatGirl didn't want to tell me what was on her mind, than she shouldn't have told me at all!" said Raven angrily. Then she heard a knock on her door. Raven got up off her bed and walked over to her door. She opened the door. There stood Beast Boy.

"Hi Raven," said Beast Boy nervously.

"What do you want Beast Boy?" asked Raven in an annoyed voice.

"Iwaswonderingifyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" asked Beast Boy fast and all in one breathe. Raven looked shocked.

"Sure BB," said Raven in shocked and in a distant voice. Beast Boy smiled from ear to ear.

"So what time?" asked Beast Boy.

"How about 8:30p.m.?" asked Raven.

"Sure," said Beast Boy as he skipped happily to the common room on the way. Raven smiled and walked back into her room.

-------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy entered the common room, Robin and Cyborg faced him.

"So did you ask her?" asked Cyborg teasingly.

"Yeah, I did! She SAID YES!" shouted Beast Boy happily. Robin faced the T.V screen twitching slightly because he knew Cyborg was on his way to double dog daring him to ask Starfire out like he did to Beast Boy. Cyborg turned around and faced Robin like a statue.

"Hey Robin," said Cyborg in a sing song voice.

"Yeah Cyborg?" asked Robin in a regret filled voice.

"I double dog dare you to ask Starfire out," said Cyborg not wasting a second in telling him.

"Fine," said Robin angrily as he got up and walked out of the room glaring at Cyborg over his shoulder. Robin walked over to Starfire's room. He knocked on her door. Starfire opened the door.

"What is it Robin? Is there trouble? Is it lunch? But it's merely 10:30a.m," asked Starfire in a concerned voice.

"No, it's not trouble or lunch. I was wondering if you would... like to ...uh...um," said Robin nervously as he looked at the ground. Starfire nodded for him to continue.

Robin took a very deep breath and said nervously, "Wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme?"

Starfire was speechless and surprised at the same time.

"Oh Robin, I'd love to!" cried Starfire happily as she gave Robin the most affectionate hug she could offer. Robin accepted the hug and held her securely and warmly.

"_Wow...she said yes," _thought Robin dreamily. Starfire let go of Robin with a big smile on her face.

"Robin, what time shall we go?" asked Starfire.

"How about 8:30 p.m.? asked Robin gently.

"I'd be delighted," said Starfire happily as she flew to her room. Robin smiled and walked back to the common room. Beast Boy and Cyborg looked at Robin expectantly.

"She said yes," said Robin happily.

"When's your date?" asked Cyborg curiously.

"8:30p.m," answered Robin flatly.

"That's the same time as mine and Raven's date," said Beast Boy. Robin sat down on the sofa next to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Oh, Cyborg," said Robin in a slightly crazy voice. Cyborg faced Robin.

"Yeah Rob?" asked Cyborg.

"I double dog dare you to ask Bumble Bee out," said Robin triumphantly. Beast Boy snickered towards Cyborg.

"No, you can't make me," said Cyborg stubbornly.

"Come on Cy! You dared us! Now we dare you," said Beast Boy. Cyborg looked down in defeat.

"Fine, just go to your girlfriends or something and let me talk to Bee," said Cyborg. Beast Boy shrugged and walked out of the room. Robin followed him. Cyborg typed something on the computer and Aqualad appeared on the screen.

"Hey Cyborg, what's the problem?" asked Aqualad. Cyborg heard some talking behind the common room door in the Teen Titans' Tower.

He heard Robin say behind the door, "Beast Boy come on, and you wouldn't want Cyborg listening on your conversation with Raven would you?"

Then he heard Beast Boy reply, "Fine." Then the guys left the door. Cyborg let out a sigh of relief. Aqualad raised an eye brow because he head what Beast Boy and Robin said.

"I...err...Need to talk to Bee," said Cyborg mainly to the floor.

"I'll get her," said Aqualad in an amused voice as he walked towards a door. Mos y Menos ran light speed over to the computer.

"Cyborg and Bumble Bee sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," sang Mos y Menos. **A/N I don't know how to write in Spanish. So just translate what they said in Spanish okay? Thanks. :)**

Cyborg turned beet red.

"Just...Leave...ME ALONE," said Cyborg angrily. Mos y Menos just shrugged and ran out the door.

"_Note to self, kill Beast Boy and Robin as well as Mos y Menos," _thought Cyborg. Bumble Bee flew through the door. She landed in front of the screen.

"What is it Sparky?" asked Bumble Bee. Cyborg looked past Bumble Bee.

"I...err...well...uh um..," began Cyborg nervously.

"Go on Sparky," said Bumble Bee gently.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" said Cyborg so quietly that only he could barely hear himself. Bumble Bee raised an eye brow.

"Can you repeat that?" asked Bumble Bee in a slightly amused voice.

"Would you like to go on...a...err...go out with me sometime?" asked Cyborg awkwardly. Bumble Bee looked nervous.

"I would love to. But I can't leave Speedy, Mos y Menos and Aqualad alone. They'll **_kill_** each other," said Bumble Bee sadly. Her buns of hair drooped sadly. Cyborg looked disappointed.

"How about some other time," said Cyborg hopefully. Bumble Bee averted his eyes carefully.

"Sparky," said Bumble Bee sadly and regretfully.

"Bee, what's wrong?" asked Cyborg in a concerned voice.

"I have another reason why I can't accept it," said Bumble Bee quietly as she turned around and hugged herself.

"Bee, what's wrong? You can tell me," said Cyborg

"Well, first I have two reasons. Number one, my whole team would tease me till no end even though I'd kill them. Number two, I shouldn't marry. But I can date. I can't have kids because I was used as a subject of an experiment. The mad scientist tried to make the perfect insect human. They had me sniff a variedly of tainted bang-baby gas. So in messed up some of my organs," said Bumble Bee quietly not facing him. **A/N I don't know if that's true, I'm just making it up. **

"Bee, I didn't know," said Cyborg in a sorry voice.

"Sparky, the whole Titans East knows. It wasn't your fault," said Bee sadly as she turned around and faced him.

"Bee, we can still date. I can't have kids either because I'm half robot. I could, I really don't know. I'd date you no matter what was wrong with you," said Cyborg.

"Thanks Sparky. All right, I'll date you too," said Bee in a very glad voice.

"Okay what time?" asked Cyborg

"Tonight?" asked Bumble Bee in a slightly surprised voice.

"Yeah, if that's all right with you," said Cyborg

"Okay, how about 8:30p.m.? I'll meet you at your tower okay? Well I have to go I hear someone coming," said Bumble Bee eagerly as the screen went blank.

"Well, looks like everyone but CatGirl will be out tonight at 8:30," said Cyborg to himself as he walked over to the common room door. He opened it and walked towards Beast Boy's room. He knocked on the door, and then he opened the door. No titans were in sight of the messy room. The exited the room and headed towards Raven's room. He knocked on the door. Raven opened the door.

"Where's the other titans?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, Beast Boy is here with me," said Raven in her monotone voice.

"Okay, I'll check with Robin," said Cyborg as walked down the hall towards Robin's room. He knocked on the door. The door opened revealing Robin.

"Cyborg did you do the dare?" asked Robin slyly.

"Yeah, I did," said Cyborg sadly

"What's wrong did she turn you down?" asked Robin quietly. Then Beast Boy at that moment had walked down the hall.

"Hey Cy! How did your dare go?" asked Beast Boy eagerly.

"She did turn me down at first. But at the end she agreed," said Cyborg firmly. Robin looked a little concerned.

"So what time is your date?" asked Beast Boy.

"She said she'd come over here about 8:30p.m.," said Cyborg angrily as he attempted to walk down the hall to his room.

"I just asked you. You don't have to be all moody about it," said Beast Boy angrily.

"I'm NOT being moody about this! This is none of your business. Now you and him just STAY out of MY business," said Cyborg angrily as he walked to his room.

"What's his problem?" asked Beast Boy more gently and slightly confused.

"Let's leave him alone. Let's give him some space," said Robin as he led the green Titan to the common room.

I hope you like this chapter! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I'm sorry, I know it seems like I'm dragging out the part when Cat Girl has to betray the Titans, but I sort of have writers' block on that part. My last quarter grades came out a few days ago. I got straight A's! YAY! I'm so happy:) I'll update this story again as soon as I can. I'll update in this pattern first is my story 'Cat Girl' than 'Birthday Bash' the lastly 'Rosaleto Takasha'. Then it starts all over again. :) Please could you read and review? I'd really love it so much if you could! Also please WRITE TO CARTTOON NETWORK!

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	9. Love is in The Air

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I just finished updating my other Teen Titans story called 'Birthday Bash'. If you like this story then could you please check out that story I mentioned, as well as review it? Thanks! I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas and to those who don't celebrate it, I hope you had a very nice break :)

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who read and reviewed so far!

Special thanks to you Blue Ten for helping me to improve my skills as an author, as well as helping out on the R&S forum. I really appreciate all you're doing to help me! Thank you! I'd also like to thank you StarSoSweet for being a FANTASTIC reviewer and friend. :)

**Chapter 9**

**Love is in The Air**

CatGirl walked from her room to the common room at about 7:00p.m. She entered the room and stood in front of the door way. There stood Beast Boy and Robin in front of the sofa talking. Cyborg was sitting on the sofa, while watching TV. Beast Boy was in a very nice green suit. His hair was nicely combed, gelled and his black shoes were fleshly polished. Robin was wearing a very nice tuxedo, his hair was spiked up like normal but it was combed handsomely and he was wearing his normal mask. Cyborg was wearing a tuxedo type of coat. Besides the coat, he was wearing his normal everyday materials. CatGirl walked over to the boys.

"Why are you guys all dressed up?" CatGirl asked.

Robin turned from Beast Boy and replied quietly, "We dared each other to date people." Robin glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg behind his mask.

"So...who's your guys' dates?" CatGirl asked cautiously. Before anyone could answer, Raven came in the common room. She was wearing a gorgeous dark blue dress that sparkled in the light. Her hair wasn't put up at all. The dress was sleeveless and skin tight, but it was stretchy. Also her face was still pale, she was wearing dark blue high heels and the dress went down to the top of her knees.

"My date is Beast Boy," said Raven. CatGirl nodded in understanding. She sat next to Cyborg on the sofa and then Starfire entered the room. Starfire was wearing a bright red dress that sparkled in the light and red Tamaranian knee high boots. Her hair wasn't put up either. Also her dress was sleeveless, skin tight, stretchy and it went down to the top of her knees.

"Starfire helped me dress up," said Raven to the boys who were amazed that she wore something nice and not gothic. BB looked at his watch on that was on his arm; it read 7:30p.m.

"And...err...Starfire's my date," said Robin to CatGirl who gave everyone except BB and Raven and curiously stare. CatGirl nodded to Robin.

"Well, we have an hour and a half still," said BB.

"Awe man! BB you told me that we had 10 minutes left about 5 minutes ago," said Cyborg angrily. BB blushed.

"Oops, the battery in my watched died. So I reset it about 2 minutes ago and put a new battery in it. Sorry I forgot to tell you," said BB in pure embarrassment.

"Beast Boy next time we'll look at the Titans Tower clock on the computer, Cyborg's clock that was built in his arm or mine which is in my room," said Robin irritably as he sat next to Starfire on the sofa.

"It's better to be an hour and a half early then an hour and half late," said Starfire gently to the whole team.

"Starfire you're right," said Robin in a soft tone of voice.

"It's okay Beast Boy. It wasn't your fault," said Robin as he realized BB's honest mistake.

"Well...I'm going back to my room now," said Raven in a flustered voice as she teleported herself back to her room.

"What do you guys wanna do? You still have an hour and 25 minutes," said CatGirl as she sat next to Starfire on the sofa and Cyborg sat on the other side of Robin.

"Starfire and I could go now," said Robin in a friendly voice.

"I agree Robin, I am most anxious to go on this date," said Starfire eagerly. Beast Boy and Cyborg both sweat dropped.

"Cyborg and I both made reservations at the Pizza Palace for me and Raven, Cy and Bee and you two," said Beast Boy slightly nervously.

"Thank you, you guys didn't have to go to the trouble," said Robin.

"It's no problem, we are glad to," said Cyborg happily.

"Yes, I thank you for your glorious generosity," Starfire had said in a grateful tone as she stood up and hugged BB really hard.

BB turned purple and said "Star...I can't...breathe!" Starfire blushed and released him quickly. She turned to Cyborg who was on the sofa and gave him a hard hug that was gentler then the one she gave BB.

Cyborg turned slightly blue and said, "I can't breathe!" Starfire turned red and released him.

"I am sorry friends," said Starfire in a very embarrassed voice.

"It's okay Star," said Robin in a slightly good natured laugh type of voice. BB, Cyborg and CatGirl nodded in agreement.

"Hey Cy, I'll verse you on the Game Station," said BB.

"Nah, I always kick your butt. Hey Rob, let's go at it," said Cyborg in a bored voice.

"No thanks, I think I'll just watch who ever you're versing," Robin said in a friendly voice.

"Hey, I'll verse you Cyborg," said CatGirl. Cyborg shrugged.

"Fine, who wants to play winner?" Cyborg asked, his voice was like a man's voice at an auction. No one was really enthused at all.

"I will!" Starfire said eagerly.

"Okay, who wants to ask Raven if she wants to fight winner?" Cyborg asked, almost exactly to BB.

"What do you mean? Starfire said she would," said Robin in a confused tone of voice.

"I know, but I want to make sure if Raven wants to play," Cyborg explained as he and CatGirl sat next to each other. Cyborg turned on the Game Station, while BB walked out of the room to ask Raven if she wanted to play against whoever won against Starfire.

"Starfire, do you want to hang out with me in my room?" Robin asked in a questioningly tone of voice.

"Oh yes, Robin. I'd love too," replied Starfire warmly. Robin grabbed Starfire's hand and pulled her up and they both walked out of the common room to Robin's room.

"But Robin, I thought I was suppose to play the winner," said Starfire in a slightly confused voice, as they stopped right in front of the common room door.

"You are going to play winner Star. But with Cyborg playing the Game Station, he won't give up to easily and it could take a while," Robin replied as he and Starfire continued walking to his room. Cyborg shrugged at Robin's comment and he and CatGirl continued fighting each other on the Game Station. Robin and Starfire stopped at Raven's door to find BB trying to find the courage to knock on Raven's door.

"Friend, I shall knock for you if you like," Starfire offered to BB.

"No thanks Star. I'm Raven's boyfriend now because of Cyborg... She'd probably kill me if I didn't do it or something. You know how girls can be," said BB as he leaned his head on the door.

"What do you mean, 'do I know how girls can be'?" asked Starfire in a slightly offended and angry voice. Robin looked at BB expectantly.

"I meant Raven, not you Star. Sorry," said BB quickly, trying to defend himself and he was trying not to get Starfire too angry at him.

"I've noticed Raven's been acting weird lately," said Robin thoughtfully half to himself and half to BB and Starfire.

"Perhaps Raven has reached the part of transformation of her lifecycle?" Starfire asked innocently.

"I doubt it Star because Raven is 17 years old," said BB seriously.

"Maybe Raven has. You never know because Raven is Azarathian. Her lifecycle could be different than a human's," said Robin in his leader voice. BB, Starfire and Robin were talking quite loudly and Raven could hear every word.

"True," replied BB thoughtfully. Starfire nodded in agreement.

"Robin, may we do the hanging out now?" asked Starfire in a kind voice.

"Sure Star," said Robin warmly as he and Starfire left BB at Raven's door. Robin and Starfire walked to his room. Starfire sat on Robin bed while Robin walked over to his desk looking for something or putting something away.

"On this date we will be on...What will we do? I am aware that earthlings start to show affection for each other on this 'date', but what in particular does your kind do?" Starfire asked curiously. Robin put some paper work away in his desk or rather stuffed it in his desk drawer. He sat next to Starfire on his bed, thinking on what he could tell her.

"_What do I say? I've never been on a date except for those two times with Kitten and... I don't want to think about that other girl... I could tell her that people get to know each other on a date to see if they do fall in love with each other or not... I'm not entirely sure," _thought Robin quickly and desperately as he looked into Starfire's eyes.

"Star... I...err...well on a date people...try to get to know each other better because they have a crush on each other...and cough if they love each other they...err...kiss like we did when we first met each other...cough," replied Robin nervously and embarrassedly as he tugged at his shirt collar.

"Oh I see... But on my planet Tamaranians kiss to learn a new language and...well um...like you said...my people also kiss to show each other affection. When you asked me on this date...did you what your kind say have a crush on me?" Starfire asked slowly and nervously as she looked at the ground.

Robin took a deep breath and replied, "Well I didn't decide to ask you on a date... Cyborg double dog dared me to ask you out because he knew I did have a crush on you."

Starfire looked very confused at what Robin said.

"What is this 'double dog daring'?" Starfire asked in a very confused voice.

"Well...some people on earth dare each other to do things and sometimes crazy things. But when people on earth say 'I double dog dare you to do this', this person they're daring can obey what they say, but they don't have to. Or if they say 'I triple dog dare you to do so and so,' the person has to obey the command," explained Robin patiently.

"I see...you didn't have to ask me on this date... But you did anyway because you have a crush on me? I've always been very fond of you too," said Starfire affectionately.

"Well...unlike what Cyborg said...I uh...ever since we met each other on that day... I err...well this is hard for me to express in words...I well...err...I...I...I...love you," replied Robin in a nervous tone of voice.

"Oh Robin, I love you too," said Starfire in a loving tone of voice. They leaned forward to kiss each other. Robin and Starfire kissed each other gently for a moment. Starfire hugged Robin and leaned her head in his chest. Robin held Starfire as if he didn't want to let go.

**MEANWHILE WITH BB AND RAE**

BB finally got the courage to knock on the door. Raven's face appeared on the screen in about 1 second after he knocked. BB jumped back two feet, while crying out in surprise.

"... Um hey Rae, I was wondering if you'd like to play on the Game Station racing against whoever won against Starfire," said BB cautiously. The hope in Raven's face died fast to a look of disappointment.

"Beast Boy, I don't play video games. You know that," said Raven in a cold voice.

"Then do you want to hang out or something? Or I'll leave," said BB nervously and quickly as he started to walk away from Raven's door to his room.

"WAIT!" Raven cried a little too desperately as she ran out of her room and grabbed his hand in hers. BB stopped in his tracks and looked into Raven's eyes. Hope filled BB's face as he waited for Raven to say something.

"I would love to," said Raven quietly. She blushed hard when she realized that she was still holding his hand. She released his hand quickly at her actions. BB's eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Okay!" BB cried in a happy tone of voice as he grabbed Raven's hand and ran into her room. Raven blushed slightly.

"Beast Boy are you sure you want to spend time we me in my room?" Raven asked in a slightly scared voice. Raven was worried that BB would reject her.

"Raven I don't mind at all," said BB warmly as he continued holding Raven's hand in his as he led Raven to her bed. They both sat down on Raven's dark bed in her very dark and gloomy room.

"Am I creepy to you? I know you said I was way creepy, but I wanted to make sure you meant what you said," said Raven.

"I used to think that you were extremely creepy. But right now to me, you are just different. Everyone's different Rae. Look at me, I'm green, I turn into animals, Cyborg's half robot, Star's an alien and Robin's not your average human either. I like you the way you are Raven. I wouldn't like you as much as I do now, if you were exactly like Starfire," replied BB patiently. Raven leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I like you for who you are too," said Raven. BB put his arms around Raven, held her securely and Raven put her head on his chest.

"Why did you ask me out?" Raven asked quietly.

"Well, Cyborg double dog dared me to ask you out," replied BB. Raven nodded to show that she understood him. She picked up her head from his chest and both Raven and BB leaned forward for a kiss. They kissed each other affectionately, while wrapping their arms gently around each other.

"I love you," said Raven warmly after she broke the kiss with BB. Her eyes went huge after she realized that they kissed and she admitted that she loved him.

"I'm sorry," said Raven quickly.

"You don't have to be sorry. I love you too. I always will," said BB. Raven smiled and leaned her head on BB's chest. BB had decided to hold Raven securely.

"This is all wrong. I shouldn't love you. I can't find love! Trigon would surely kill you and everyone else I care about," said Raven in a scared type of voice.

"Raven, I don't care what Trigon does. He won't kill me or anyone else. I'll protect you from him the best I can," said BB seriously.

"Do you mean it?" Raven asked.

"Every word Rae, every word," replied BB affectionately.

I'm sorry I didn't write longer but I want to write only 7 or 8 pages worth each chapter. I hope everyone had a great Christmas and a happy New Year:) I can't believe it's 2006! 2005 just flew by for me! I'm sorry if I'm dragging the part about how CatGirl betrays the Titans; I just thought I should put some BB and Rae moments in there as well as Robin and Starfire. In the next chapter I'll try to add the Titans' dates and Bumble Bee and Cyborg moments. Please read and review:) Also in your review could you please answer what group the song 'Burning Heart' belongs to? Thanks! Your choices are below the song.

**Burning Heart**

Two worlds collide – rival nations

It's a primitive clash – venting years of frustrations

Bravely we hope against all hope – there is so much at stake

Seems our freedom's up against the ropes,

Does the crowd understand?

Is it East verses West, or man against man,

Can any nation stand alone.

In the burning heart – just about to burst

There's a quest for answers, an

unquenchable thirst

In the darkest night – rising like a spire,

In the burning heart – the unmistakable fire.

In the warriors code – there's no surrender,

Though his body says stop – his spirit cries – never!

Deep in our soul a quiet ember,

Knows it's you against you, it's the paradox that drives us on –

It's the battle of wills, in the heat of attack,

It's the passion that kills –

The victory is yours alone,

In the burning heart – just about to burst,

There's a quest for answers, an unquenchable thirst,

In the darkest night – rising like a spire,

In the burning heart – the unmistakable fire.

If you get this right I will dedicate your name in the next chapter. The group is either:

A.) Styx

B.) Survivor

C.) Night Ranger

D.) Queen


	10. Dates

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Raven & Beast Boy! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

**A/N: **Does anyone know how to save the Teen Titans? The Producers have decided to cancel season six. I don't understand why they'd cancel it. If any ones has or know their E-Mail address please tell me it. I will do everything I can to try to change their minds. Teen Titans is my number one favorite show ever!

**Dedication: **Blue Ten got the answer right to what group owned 'Burning Heart'. The group was Survivor. As another prize to you Blue Ten, I will give you a sneak peek into each chapter of 'Birthday Bash' and this story.

Thank you to everyone who participated and reviewed so far! I really appreciate it a lot:)

**Chapter 10**

**Dates**

Cyborg was still vs. CatGirl on the Game Station. It soon was 8:00p.m. CatGirl was beating Cyborg by 1 point and Cyborg wasn't going to give in. Then Starfire and Robin entered the room. Starfire flew over to Cyborg and CatGirl.

"CatGirl appears to be winning. May I take over for you Cyborg now?" Starfire asked. Cyborg continued playing the game while saying, "No, not until she or me is winning at 5 points at least."

"You guys have been playing for a half an hour. Let Starfire play before 8:30," said Robin.

"Nope, not until she or me is winning by 5 points," said Cyborg stubbornly. Soon in about 2 minutes later, CatGirl had 3 points and Cyborg had 1 points. Then 6 minutes later CatGirl had 7 points and Cyborg had 2 points. Cyborg stood up and handed Starfire the controller and then Starfire took his place on the sofa. 10 minutes later Starfire had 4 points while CatGirl had 6 points.

"You guys should get ready," said CatGirl as she turned off the Game Station. Starfire nodded and put her controller on the coffee table. BB and Raven entered the room with Raven's left hand though BB's right arm. Raven was smiling for a change and was leaning her head on BB's shoulder. The Titans looked at Raven and BB for a moment then shrugged. Then the door bell rang. Cyborg opened the Tower door and there stood Bumble Bee. She was wearing a gorgeous yellow dress that was sleeveless, skintight, went down a little passed her knees, she was wearing high heels, and her hair was the same as before.

"Bee you look... amazing," said Cyborg.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear something so nice. I thought you were a tom boy at first," said Raven in an amazed voice as she a BB slowly let go of each other.

"I was going to wear something else but Speedy and Aqualad forced this dress on me and then Mas y Menos gave me a lecture in Spanish. It didn't really seem right that I wouldn't be wearing anything formal anyway," said Bee in a quiet tone of voice as she entered the Tower.

"You do have a point," said Raven in a thoughtful voice as she realized that she was wearing something formal too.

"Who are you?" Bee asked in a puzzled voice as her eyes rested on CatGirl.

"My name is Can-CatGirl. I mean CatGirl, my name is CatGirl," said CatGirl in a friendly voice. CatGirl blushed as she realized she almost gave away her true identity.

"My name is Bumble Bee. What are your powers? What can you do?" asked Bee in a very curious and yet questioning voice.

"The introductions will have to wait, because we're almost late for our dates," Robin pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement as they walked out side. CatGirl stood in the tower door way looking at the happy couples sadly. Robin and Starfire were holding each other's hands while heading to the R-Cycle, Cyborg was carrying Bee bridal style to the T-Car and BB transformed into a green Cheetah and Raven was on him while wrapping her arms around his neck affectionately. They were heading towards the T-Car too.

"Have fun!" CatGirl shouted happily. She walked back inside and allowed the door to close behind her. She walked over to the sofa and layed down on the sofa. She was close to crying because she felt so much pain for what she was about to do. Her communicator/ear piece went off. She brushed the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you want?" CatGirl asked coldly as she glared out the window.

"Candy tonight is the night. You will betray the Titans just like this. I want you to..." began Catwoman bitterly into the ear piece.

**Meanwhile with Bee and Cyborg**

The Titans climbed out of the T-Car. First Bee and Raven exited the T-Car. Robin and Starfire moments later arrived on the R-Cycle. Robin and Starfire both were wearing helmets. Robin got off the R-Cycle and walked over to the other side of it to help Starfire to get off it. As he helped Starfire get off the R-Cycle, BB, Cyborg got out of the T-Car to walk over to their dates. BB and Raven walked into the Pizza Palace with Robin and Starfire. Cyborg and Bee walked after them into the restaurant. A waiter walked over to the couples.

"Hello Beast Boy and Cyborg I have your reservations right here. Robin and Starfire your table is right next to the sunset on the roof. Raven and Beast Boy your table is in the middle and Cyborg and Bumble Bee your table is right next to the ocean," said the waiter in a polite voice as he lead the Titans onto the roof. Robin and Starfire entered the roof first and than walked over to their reserved table. They sat at their table and than a waitress removed the reserved sign from their table and walked off. BB and Raven walked over to their table with another waiter who removed the reserved sign from their table also and then walked off than BB and Raven sat down. Bee and Cyborg walked over to their table and than sat down. Then same waiter that was removing the reserved sign from BB and Raven's table, and removed the reserved sign from Bee and Cyborg's. Bee was on one end of the table and Cyborg was on the other end.

"Do you really think this'll work?" Bee asked.

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked in a questioningly voice.

"You know...between us?" Bee asked with some impatience in her voice.

"Yes I do. We're not entirely different from each other. Bee if you didn't want to date me, than you could have said something," Cyborg said angrily. Some people turned to face Cyborg including the Titans and than about a second later they started talking again.

"Sparky I do want to date you. It's just something doesn't seem right," said Bee firmly.

"What do you mean something doesn't seem right?" Cyborg asked in a slightly disbelieving voice.

"I don't know if it's our relationship or something else. I just feel slightly anxious and nervous because I feel something might go wrong somehow," said Bee with anxiety in her voice. Cyborg's eye softened.

"_She must just be worried about this date," _thought Cyborg in an understanding tone.

"Bee, nothing is going to go wrong on this date I promise," said Cyborg quietly.

"Maybe your right, but somehow...something will go wrong," Bee replied in a worried tone of voice.

"Bee, let's worry about that when the times comes," Cyborg in a comforting voice.

"You're right. I shouldn't ruin this night," said Bee quietly.

"Just relax," said Cyborg as a waiter walked over to them from BB and Raven's table.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"Um...what do you want?" asked Cyborg to Bee.

"I would like a meat pizza?" Bee asked to Cyborg. Cyborg looked pleased and happy all at once.

"Sure, we'll go for a meat pizza," said Cyborg eagerly. The waiter wrote it down.

"Do you two want our couple special?" the waiter asked.

"A special?" asked Cyborg and Bee in unison.

"Our couple special tonight only is Champaign. It's free only tonight," the waiter offered. Bee and Cyborg glanced at each other.

"No thanks," said Bee and Cyborg in unison.

"Your friends Beast Boy and Raven chose wine to drink instead and Robin and Starfire chose water to drink. I was also curious to see what you guys would choose," said the waiter in an amused voice.

"I'll take water," said Cyborg and Bee in unison. The waiter wrote it down and walked off to fill the order. Cyborg shook his head while smiling in disbelieve.

"Tonight will be interesting," said Bee as she glanced at BB who was drinking his wine down fast.

"Very," agreed Cyborg. Cyborg looked at Raven and noticed that she looked hesitant at the wine and than drank it down reluctantly.

"I can't believe Raven would start an addiction. I can understand Beast Boy but Raven..." Bee's voice trailed off.

"She probably doesn't want to let Beast Boy down or something. Or maybe Raven wants to loosen up to life and everything else," said Cyborg.

"You have a point," Bee agreed. 5 minutes later a waiter came to Bee and Cyborg's table with a pizza.

"Here you are. That will be $20.90,"said the waiter. Cyborg pulled out his wallet and counted up to $19.50.

"I only have $19.90," said Cyborg.

"Oh you're one of the Teen Titans right? I knew I recognized you! The pizza is free," said the waiter in a friendly voice.

"I don't think you're a Titan," said the waiter to Bee.

"I'm not a _Teen Titan _but I'm a Titan _East_," said Bee proudly. She was hoping that someone would recognize that she was from the Titans East.

"I'm sorry I don't recognize you ma'am. Since you're not a hero you don't go without paying," said the waiter seriously.

"She is a hero! Just from another city," said Cyborg in a firm tone of voice.

"Then prove it," said the waiter. Bee got out of her chair, pushed it in and walked up to the waiter.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Bee asked in a determined tone of voice. She took her stinging devices from her dress pocket and put them to her sides and then she used wings and than flew into the air above everyone's heads. She flew back down to the waiter but this time she shrunk down to the size of a bee. Then she regained her size, crossed her arms over her chest and walked up to the waiter.

"Um...I-yes...you d-d-don't have to pay," said the waiter in a nervous voice as he walked off. Bee sat back down at her seat and took a slice of pizza from the pan and put it on her plate.

"You flew beautifully and you looked beautiful while in the air," commented Cyborg.

"Thank you," said Bee as she blushed. Then the waiter gave them each a glass of water with ice. Cyborg ate 4 pieces of pizza, while Bee at 2 in the next 10 minutes.

"Do you want the rest of it? I'm full," said Bee as she drank the remainder of her water.

"Sure," said Cyborg as he ate the rest of the pizza. Soon it got very dark out and the full moon was coming over the mountains. All the couples left accept Raven and Beast Boy and Robin and Starfire. Everything was so calm and peaceful the only sounds there were was Raven laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes while being drunk. Both Raven and Beast Boy were very drunk. Starfire and Robin were talking quietly to each other. A waitress came, took all three couple's plates, empty glasses and than walked down stairs.

"Sparky what time is it?" asked Bee quietly. She didn't want to ruin the peaceful mood.

"It's...10:30p.m." Cyborg answered. Bee nodded.

"Can we go home?" Bee asked.

"Yes, it is getting pretty late," said Cyborg as he got off his chair and stretched. Bee got out of her chair and walked over to Cyborg's side. Cyborg and Bee both walked over to Robin and Starfire. Robin turned to face Cyborg.

"Is anything wrong?" Robin asked in a concerned tone of voice.

"No, we're going home. It's getting late," said Bee.

"Starfire and I were just about to go as well," said Robin gently as he turned to face Starfire. Starfire at the moment had her arms crossed on the table and her head was face down on the table. She was breathing evenly. Robin smiled affectionately and got of his chair and walked over to Starfire.

"Starfire?" Robin asked in a soft voice to Starfire. Starfire didn't stir at all.

"It looks like she's asleep," said Bee. Robin nodded and picked Starfire bridal style. Cyborg walked over to BB and Raven's table. Raven was passed out on the table. BB stood up and walked over to Cyborg on very unsteady legs.

"How's it going with B-B-Bee? Raven was having a hiccup great time. I never seen her so happy in her l-l-life hiccup, I wished she didn't have to sleep on our first date," said BB in a very drunk voice. He was swaying back and forth while he spoke.

"That's great BB. Come on let's get you back to the car," said Cyborg as he helped BB stand with his right robotic arm.

"Wha-what about Rae? We can just leave he hiccup-r. I will get her!" cried BB as he attempted to go back to Raven's side.

"Beast Boy, Bee'll get her! Relax," said Cyborg as he restrained BB. Bee nodded, walked back to Raven and carried her to the T-Car. Robin looked very serious as he walked ahead of all the Titans to his R-Cycle. On the way to the T-Car, BB passed out right before Cyborg caught him. Cyborg also looked very serious. Soon all the Titans walked out to the T-Car. Cyborg and Bee put BB and Raven into the T-Car and buckled their seat belts. Robin leaned against the T-Car with Starfire securely in his arms.

"Do you want to put Starfire in the T-Car too?" Bee asked as she and Cyborg walked over to him.

"No, Starfire will go with me," said Robin very seriously.

"On the road won't be safe for Starfire when she's asleep," said Cyborg as he looked at Starfire.

"Do you think it's any safer with you?" Robin asked.

"Robin. Beast Boy and Raven are asleep. They won't harm anyone," said Bee in a firm voice.

"Yeah right. Just wait until they wake up. Raven will blow up the T-Car and Beast Boy will also destroy the T-Car," said Robin.

"Look, I realized that they could do that. What do you want me to do? Just leave them here?" Cyborg asked in an angry voice. Robin didn't reply, he just looked straight ahead.

"Well, I'm not leaving them here! Fine risk Star's safety on your R-Cycle," said Cyborg as he got into the T-Car.

"It's MUCH SAFER THAN BEING IN A CAR WITH TWO DRUNKEN PEOPLE!" said Robin angrily as he stood up and walked over to his R-Cycle. Bee shook her head and got in the T-Car.

"Bee you better fly incase something happens I don't want you to get hurt," said Cyborg firmly.

"If you're going to risk it than so am I," said Bee.

"Hey Robin be careful," said Cyborg in a sorry tone of voice when he rolled down the window.

"You too. I'll drive behind you incase something happens for both of us," replied Robin in an equally sorry tone. Robin put a helmet of Starfire and then on himself when he got to his R-Cycle. Then he carefully put Starfire on the front of the R-Cycle and he sat in the back so he can make sure she doesn't fly off the R-Cycle while on the road. He made sure Starfire and himself was secure then he nodded to Cyborg to go ahead. Cyborg nodded in the side mirror on the door. Then he drove off towards the Tower with Robin and Starfire about 2 car lengths behind him.

I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! I will update after I update my other Teen Titans story 'Birthday Bash'. I'm sorry I just had to put Beast Boy and Raven drunk on their first date. XD. I haven't decided if in the next chapter CatGirl will betray the Titans or not. Please review:)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan.


	11. As The Dates Come Home

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans but sadly I don't. Robin & Starfire 4EVER! Beast Boy & Raven! Cyborg & Bumble Bee!

I'm very sorry for taking so long to update. I've been busy with school work and other activities.

**Chapter 11**

**As the Dates Come Home**

CatGirl was lying down on the sofa while staring outside at the moon and the stars. She was facing the window.

"_How late are they going to stay out? Catwoman will be happy that they'll be fighting fatigue," _thought CatGirl bitterly. Her lips were pressed together in a thin line. Suddenly the doors were opened at full force. CatGirl sat up instantly while looking at the door expectantly. Cyborg entered the room carrying BB into the tower followed by Bee carrying Raven into the room. Robin carried Starfire into the room last. CatGirl jumped off the sofa and walked over to Cyborg.

"What happened?" CatGirl asked.

"They got drunk," said Robin coldly as he carried Starfire to her bedroom.

"What's his problem? Did Starfire get drunk too?" She asked

"Starfire would NEVER do that," hissed Robin as he exited the room.

"Robin's just angry at Raven and Beast Boy for getting drunk," Bee replied as she walked over to the sofa and set Raven down. CatGirl nodded to show that she understood. Cyborg didn't say anything as he carried BB to his room.

"I should go now. See ya Sparky, CatGirl," said Bee as she walked out of the tower. Cyborg stopped in his tracks, said good bye to Bee as she left the tower and then he continued walked to BB's room. CatGirl picked Raven up carefully off the sofa and walked to Raven's room. Once CatGirl stopped in front of Raven's door she opened the door. Raven's room was so dark and gloomy. She walked over to Raven's bed and set Raven down gently on her bed.

"_This is my entire fault... Raven and BB will surely get hurt or even die tonight," _CatGirl thought in an angry voice._ "I'll stop this some how with or without help. I have to because if I don't, Richie and Virgil could die as well." _Raven stirred like she was having a nightmare. Raven sat up instantly while breathing hard. She looked terrified.

"Cat-CatGirl? How did I get here? Did Beast Boy and I go on a date or was I dreaming?" said Raven in a slightly horrified voice. "I feel like I got hit in the head with a baseball bat,"

"You're going to be fine. You and Beast Boy did go on a date. You and him got drunk," said CatGirl in a quiet tone. She sat on the edge on Raven's bed.

"How could I? I don't remember why I did that... Are you sure? Wha-what time is it?" Raven asked

"I'm very serious Raven. It's ten fifty-nine at night," replied CatGirl in a stern tone.

"I'll go back to sleep so I can gather my thoughts again. I'm very sure the Titans especially Robin would want to know why I got drunk tonight," said Raven as she set her head back down on her pillow and began sleeping almost immediately. CatGirl nodded mostly to herself as she left the room.

Robin set Starfire down on her bed and then he sat next Starfire. Starfire woke up slowly and looked into Robin's masked eyes.

"Robin where am I?" Starfire asked in a slightly confused voice.

"You're home Star," said Robin in an affectionate voice. He forgot about BB and Raven getting drunk for a moment. Starfire suddenly realized that she fell asleep on her and Robin's date.

"I am most sorry friend Robin. I did not mean to sleep on our date," Starfire replied in an apologetic voice.

"It wasn't your fault Starfire. We were staying out a little too late," said Robin.

"What time did we leave? Did I miss anything while I was dreaming? What time is it now?" Starfire asked curiously along with a desire to know in her voice. Robin face hardened just slightly as he remembered the events of the night.

"Robin what is wrong? What happened?" Starfire asked in a worried tone as she searched her leader's face for an answer.

"We left at about ten-thirty. Well Beast Boy and Raven got drunk off this wine... Nothing really happened at all while you slept. It's eleven o' one at night," said Robin in a reassuring tone. His voice didn't sound too reassuring, but it sounded more nervous and slightly defensive. Starfire could sense and see that he was hiding something from her.

"I have realized that Beast Boy and Raven got drunk because we were discussing it at the table of dining. But you have no need to hide things from me. We are girlfriend and boyfriend now Robin," said Starfire in a very caring tone as she sat up and looked Robin directly in his masked eyes. Robin felt melted away by her tone, but his face softened and relaxed.

"You're right Star. I'll tell you the truth. Cyborg and I had a big fight before we left. The fight was about whether you should come with me on my R-Cycle or ride with Cyborg, Raven, Bee and Beast Boy while you were asleep. I wanted you come with me because I didn't want you to get hurt while being in the same vehicle with Raven and Beast Boy," said Robin gently.

"I can take of myself Robin," said Starfire in an angry tone.

"I should have asked you first. I'm sorry," said Robin in sorry tone. Starfire's face softened. She knew she could never be mad at Robin for very long. She hugged Robin affectionately.

"Oh Robin, I could not ever stay angry with you," said Starfire.

"I couldn't stay angry with you either Star," replied Robin softly as he returned the hug. Starfire put her head on Robin's chest and allowed him to hold her securely.

I'm sorry to end this chapter a little too short. I just want to update my story 'Birthday Bash' as soon as possible or ASAP. In the next chapter CatGirl might betray the Titans. I'm sorry Blue Ten for not giving you a preview for this chapter. I just typed this chapter up all in one day. I hope you don't mind. When I finish with this story I will start on my next story 'Love Hurts'. Below is what 'Love Hurts' is about.

'Love Hurts'

The Titans have split up. Raven and Negative Man are deeply in love. Beast Boy loves Terra deeply but he is confused, upset and very lonely that Terra leaves very early in the morning and comes home late at night. Terra claims she loves him but the Titans are not so sure. Beast Boy is not going to let Terra go so easily. He doesn't even know where she works. Minor Robin & Starfire and Cyborg & Bee. Warning there will be character death. Beast Boy & Raven in the end.

Rating T Romance/action/adventure

A/N I know the summary won't fit on the website's story profile page thingy. I'll make the summary shorter. This story will get MUCH more interesting. :) If you are a major Terra and Beast Boy fan. I suggest you don't read the story 'Love Hurts'. Terra lovers will flame me heavily... I thought I should warn you...

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	12. Confusion

**Disclaimer: **By now you should know my disclaimer. :) lol.

This chapter will be longer than my last chapter.

**Chapter 12**

**Confusion **

Robin held Starfire securely in his arms. Moments later he heard Starfire's easy, relaxed breathing, and then he knew she was asleep. He gently set Starfire down on her round bed. He pulled down the covers on her bed and then put them on top of her to where they reached only her chest. He leaned forward and kissed her on top of her forehead and walked over to Starfire's door. He opened the door and walked back to the common room. Once he came into the room, he noticed that Cyborg and CatGirl were still awake sitting on the sofa. He walked over to them.

"Why are you guys still awake?" Robin asked. CatGirl turned to face him. Her face was in a firm expression.

"Cyborg and I were discussing some things," CatGirl stated cautiously.

"And? ..." Robin said in a 'what else' tone.

"I was telling her the events of the nights," Cyborg said in a very truthful tone. Robin didn't look convinced as he sat down next the Cyborg.

"He WAS telling the night's events," said CatGirl. Robin nodded.

"Okay Titans, I think we should go to bed now," said Robin as he looked at the Tower's digital clock that read 11:00p.m.

"WAIT!" CatGirl cried out in an urgent tone. "I mean I have an important announcement to make to the team. Right now." CatGirl finished in a serious and a calmer manner. Cyborg stood up and stretched.

"Sure thing, I'll call them," said Cyborg as he walked over to the intercom, turned it on and said into it, "Calling all Titans! We have an important meeting in the common room. I repeat calling all Titans! We have an important meeting in the common room." Cyborg sat down next the CatGirl again. No one spoke as they waited for the others to come. Soon after Cyborg made his speech on the intercom, BB and Raven walked into the common room. To be truthful... Raven was rather dragging BB into the room. She dragged him in front of everyone on the sofa and then dropped him.

"Fine I'll stay awake through this talk," hissed BB irritably as he stood up and walked over to Cyborg and he sat between him and Robin.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked in a curious tone. Raven shrugged as she locked eyes with Robin.

"I was going to wake her but, well... I was dragging BB from his warm and cozy bed," said Raven in a heated voice.

"Hey! My bed WAS warm, cozy and comfortable," BB had said defensively. Robin stood up.

"I'll wake her. Don't start the meeting without us," commanded Robin as he walked out of the room and to Starfire's room. He knocked on her door. There wasn't an answer, but the only answer he got was sobs in the room.

"Starfire are you okay?" Robin asked in a very concerned tone as he knocked on the door again. Starfire's sobs stopped very suddenly as he heard footsteps come to the door. She opened the door. Her face was tear stained but she tried her best to look okay.

"I am okay friend Robin. I was only having one of those mares of night. The memories made me cry..." Starfire's voice drifted. Robin nodded silently.

"We have to go to a meeting. Do you feel like coming?" Robin asked in a worried voice.

"Yes Robin, like I said it was only a mare of night," said Starfire. Without thinking, Robin took Starfire's right hand in his left and walked from her room to the common room. They entered the room and the air was filled with silence. They walked over to the other Titans and took a seat next to BB and Rae.

"Starfire are you okay?" BB asked in a bothered tone. Starfire turned to face him. She gave him a warm smile to cover up her true feelings.

"Yes I am fine. You do not need to worry friend," Starfire said reassuringly.

"Okay, I have something very serious to tell everyone here," said CatGirl. Everyone turned to face her with a serious expression on all of their faces.

"I know where Catwoman is," CatGirl said. Everyone looked shocked and disturbed by the news.

"Why didn't you tell us!" Robin demanded as he stood up, walked in front of her and then he met her gaze, mask to mask.

"I wasn't sure how you guys would take it..." CatGirl's voice trailed off.

"Where is she? Let's take her down!" Raven said in a staid tone as she stood in front of CatGirl. The rest of the Titans stood up too and walked in front of CatGirl who was on the sofa still. CatGirl sat up straight.

"I can't tell you, but--" CatGirl began firmly.

"You traitor! You're just like TERRA!" hissed Raven as a huge black energy ball the size of a basketball glowed threateningly in her hands and she aimed them at CatGirl's forehead.

"Raven!" cried BB as he and Cyborg had to restrain her from harming CatGirl.

"I can show you," CatGirl continued with a monotone voice.

"Then show us!" Everyone cried in unison.

"Before you show, we need some explanations, so tell us," said Cyborg in a stern way.

"I'm Catwoman's apprentice," said CatGirl expectantly as she looked at each person slowly like a cat ready to pounce on its prey.

"Why did you not tell us in the first place?" Starfire demanded for an answer. CatGirl jumped up unexpectedly and threw a smoke ball down on the floor. The Titans couldn't see anything at all once the ball exploded. They all coughed hard while trying to see where CatGirl went.

"Where cough is she?" Robin shouted angrily as the smoke began to clear from the tower. Cyborg just lifted his index finger up from a blue button on the tower monitor screen as the window just finished opening to allow the smoke to exit the tower.

"I don't know," said BB in a determined tone as he looked out the window. Raven stood next to him. Starfire stood next to Robin. Cyborg started typing on the screen. Then a map appeared on the screen and it was blank.

"Where is she?" Robin and Raven demanded in unison.

"I can't track her. She must've removed her Titan signature," said Cyborg.

"That 88888 will pay!" Raven hissed as her eyes turned deadly red. (**A/N the 8 will act as a sensor to block out the cuss word.) (I don't like to type cuss words at all. I believe it isn't right. Sorry people who like cussing...) **

"Raven calm down please. There must be a reasonable explanation for her actions," Starfire tried to sound confident but her voice faded into being unconfident.

"I doubt it Star. She is just another spy who used us just to get information on us," BB said in a fiery tone.

"Guys I found her signal," said Cyborg as he looked at a black dot on the screen centered in an abandoned apartment clear at the end of town.

"Titans GO!" cried Robin.

I'm sorry to end this chapter short but I sort of have writer's block again. Sorry about the long wait for such a short chapter. I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story so far. :) I'll update this chapter as soon as I can. Please be so kind as to review. It would mean the world to me.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan.


	13. Here We Go

**Disclaimer: **You should know my disclaimer by now. :)

Sorry about the part when I had Raven cuss last chapter, but one of my friends wanted her to cuss... Sorry normally I would never do that to her at all. My friend wanted me to type out the cuss word but I decided not to because I feared I would get banned from this site and it would ruin my reputation on here. He isn't really my friend only someone from school who sort of forced me to do that. Oh well, this time I won't do that.

Thank you: xLissyxThexTimexLordx, Ultraprime, craneX, Blue Ten, Sunny724, SailorSaturnthesilencer for reviewing the last two chapters. Special thanks to Blue Ten, and Sunny724 for being the only ones who stuck with me through all of these chapters in this story, and in my other story 'Birthday Bash'. Your reviews really mean a lot to me.

Extra Special thanks to Blue Ten for helping me improve my grammar, punctuation, ect. I wish I could thank him more, for being such a great friend. :)

This chapter is dedicated to all my reviewers. Please enjoy, and review too. Thank you.

**Chapter 13**

**Here We Go**

Robin was on his R-Cycle and Starfire was gliding next to him. Raven had her hood over her face, so the only part of her body that could've been seen was her hands as she glided next to BB who was transformed into a cheetah, while running next to Robin, and Starfire on the road. Cyborg was in his T-Car he drove at an equal speed to Robin's R-Cycle. Raven was slightly in the lead, only by an inch or so. They were heading towards an old building that looked slightly familiar to Wayne Enterprises. Then they got to the building, Robin and Cyborg parked their vehicles at the same time in the parking lot. Raven and Starfire landed next to the vehicles, Robin got off his T-Car, put his helmet down on it and walked quickly over to Starfire. Cyborg got out of his car and walked over to BB who was walking in a steadfast motion over to Robin.

"So what's the plan?" Raven asked in an impatient tone as she looked over at Robin expectantly.

"No clue, but the signal ends here," replied Cyborg before Robin could speak. Everyone formed a small circle around Cyborg between the T-Car and the R-Cycle. Robin walked towards the building stiffly as if he were almost dreading the truth. Starfire glided behind him cautiously; while she had a determined looked on her face. Raven and BB exchanged a look and then followed Robin and Starfire. Cyborg finally briskly walked behind BB and Raven. Robin pulled one old door opened with both his hands, while Starfire had the other door. They both pulled it open with a lot of force. The doors finally came open. They opened outward, while creating a loud boom that echoed through out the whole entire building. BB jumped in surprise, as he walked into the building followed by everyone else.

"Do you think she heard us?" asked BB in a quiet voice as he gave a serious glance to Cyborg.

"I don't care if she did or not, she will pay for all the pain that she caused _me_," said Raven in a monotone voice that was boarding anger.

"Raven you were not the only one who was--" began Starfire as she turned to face Raven.

"Yes I was, you have no idea how good of friends I was with her," said Raven in a slightly angry voice. She sounded like as if one more comment made by someone else would set her off.

"Okay, okay, I think we understand Raven. Let's just release out anger on our enemy," said BB as if he didn't want to be harmed by the girl's fury. But of course, who would? Raven stared at BB for a moment as if she was going to bark something in reply, but she couldn't because, all of a sudden a whole herd of robots that were Slade's, came marching down the stairs or up the stairs in single file heading towards the Titans. Robin pulled out his retractable staff from his pocket and ran fiercely towards one of the robots and began punching the robot. Starfire wasn't far behind Robin, as she flew above him and began firing star bolts at the robots, destroying them. The rest of the Titans joined the fight. There was about 30,000 robots there fighting the Titans.

"Robin, we can't take this much longer!" BB cried out as he was getting tired of fighting robots.

"Titans, we can win!" commanded Robin as he launched his bird-a-rang at a robot and it blew up. But, from the behind he was being ambushed by about forty robots. Everyone else was being attack unexpectedly as well. Soon everyone was knocked out and was each carried by a robot up stairs, in a single file line. Starfire was awake, but she was weak.

"_I have to help me friends, but I'm too weak and---" _Starfire thought as she fainted in a robot's arms and fell limp. CatGirl was on the top floor with her hands crossed over her chest and her face was in a firm expression. She unfolded her arms, and pointed to the left side of the room with her left hand for each robot to chain up the Titans on a wall. Robin was next to Starfire, BB was next to Robin, Cyborg was next to Starfire and Raven was next to BB on the wall. The room was filled with darkness. All the Titans woke up all together and looked around while trying to break free.

"You, how could you betray us!" cried Raven in an angry tone as she attempted to break free by using her powers. CatGirl shook her head and walked over to them.

"No one can break free from those chains, Raven. Try as you might, you won't break free. Starfire's star bolts can't break it, Cyborg's sonic cannon won't work and Beast Boy's animal forms won't have any affect," said CatGirl in an icy voice as she glanced at Robin and then back to each Titans. A young woman appeared behind CatGirl. As the woman moved closer she could be identified as Catwoman.

"Robin you're right you know," said Catwoman as she stood next to CatGirl and looked Robin straight in the eyes.

"About what?" Starfire demanded.

"About how CatGirl was my spy all along, she told me everything about all your weaknesses," she replied bitterly. Robin narrowed his eyes in and pure hatred. CatGirl tried her best to show no emotion through this whole thing, even though it was difficult for her. She knew if she defended her friends, her life and everyone else's life will be miserable. She did this for Static's, Gear's, and the world's sake.

"Did you force her?" BB demanded with some dread in his tone. Catwoman glanced at CatGirl for a split second. CatGirl looked straight to BB as she replied, "I did everything on my own free will. I wanted to." 'I wanted to,' played itself in CatGirl's head over and over again, but she didn't know why. All the Titans began glaring at CatGirl, with pure hate in their eyes.

"If she knows our weaknesses, then tell us," said Robin daringly.

"Tell them NOW!" hissed Catwoman to CatGirl. CatGirl's heart quickened at the pressure. She felt her hand go cold as she replied, "Robin loves Starfire." Everyone gasped at the news. Robin and Starfire's eyes widened in shock after, CatGirl had announced it.

"I never told you that," said Raven and Starfire in unison.

"No one told me," she replied, "I guessed."

"Raven loves Beast Boy," replied CatGirl. Raven's eyes widened in surprise as a light bulb blew up. Beast Boy stared at Cat Girl with a blank and surprised stare on his face.

"Cyborg loves Bumble Bee," she continued.

"You little! I don't love her and you can't prove it!" Cyborg said in a heated and stubborn tone as he glared defiantly at CatGirl. CatGirl showed no hint of emotion on her face.

"It's eleven forty-eight," said Catwoman as she glanced knowingly at CatGirl.

"Are you ready to meet your father?" she asked in a cold voice to CatGirl.

"I don't want to meet him," CatGirl replied in an angry tone. Catwoman turned around and looked at the door.

"Too bad, you're meeting him anyway," Catwoman said. The Titans were too surprised to speak.

As a dark figure of a man approached them from the door BB said, "Let me guess it's Slade."

"You are..." replied Catwoman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm sorry for the cliff hanger. I'm finally updating after being about two days late than I expected. I may be late but I kept my promise. I've been really busy with baseball, and schoolwork was all part of the reason for the update being so slow. I'll try to update again as soon as I can. Thank you all for being so patient with me. :)

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	14. The Time Is Now

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. R & S, BB & Rae, and Cy & Bee.

I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I had absolutely no inspiration to continue, but now I'm beginning to regain it. Please forgive me.

**Dedicated to: **faya27, CraneX, Blue Ten, Sunny724, and to all my reviewers who reviewed last chapter and reviewed so far. :)

**Chapter 14**

**The Time Is Now**

As a dark figure of a man approached them from the door, BB replied in a regretful tone, "Let me guess it's Slade." Catwoman turned to face him; her masked eyes seemed to glisten in an evil way.

"You are correct." Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven gasped, and all of them were to shocked to speak.

"You're... you're lying!" CatGirl whispered disbelievingly. The dark figure approached CatGirl, and Catwoman, and stood between them. They all could see the man was Slade. Slade rested his right hand on Catwoman's shoulder, and the other hand on CatGirl's shoulder, while facing the Titans.

Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing, and hearing. The only words that flowed in her mind were _"How could she do this to us, to me? She's just like Terra. I should never have trusted her!"_ She was more shocked then angry. Raven glared rebelliously at CatGirl, Slade and Catwoman.

Starfire gave CatGirl a blank and yet surprised look, as if she would never have expected her friend to do this to her. She couldn't think clearly, at first she had flashbacks of when CatGirl first joined the Titans. The room was filled with an eerie silence that seemed to go on forever. Starfire couldn't believe her ears. _"Why did she do this to us all?" _Tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to wipe them away and believe that she wasn't hearing what CatGirl, or what any of them had said. Before she could stop herself and realize what she was doing, she shouted, "How could you do this to us!" Pain was evident in her voice. "You were my best friend..." Her voice had grown calmer—sadder, but she didn't even attempt to hide the tears that were now flowing down her face, or the pain in her voice. Starfire looked at CatGirl's face and saw for a split second a look of pure guilt and apologetic. Then suddenly, her face went back to the monotonous look that she had always shown. _"Maybe she is sorry..." _Starfire's train of thought trailed off. _"Or maybe she is not, and maybe I imagined her face." _The word 'maybe' went her mind multiple times. She turned her head to the side and looked at Robin's face. Robin was glaring so angrily at Slade that it made Starfire's skin crawl at first. He turned to look at her face, but he showed the face of someone that could kill. Starfire let out a quiet gasp of surprise after she noticed the intensity of his face. He was panting heavily, as if he would break through the chains that held him and tear down anyone who got in his path (even herself) so he could get to Slade.

Catwoman's voice alerted everyone's attention. "She did this because inside she really wants to hurt you all, and we want her to too." Her voice was like pure venom that lashed at all of their faces. Starfire and Robin and everyone else looked at Catwoman. Robin didn't see Catwoman or CatGirl, he only saw red and Slade. Furry blinded him, and only three people went through his mind, and that was Slade, CatGirl and Catwoman. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that his friends were in the room with him. He began thinking of many ways to free himself, and get to Slade, CatGirl and Catwoman.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say that this is a new low that you three are doing." Robin's voice was very bitter, sneakier to be precise. He remembered that when he looked into Starfire's eyes, he saw the pain and confusion. Seeing her that way made him was to hurt them even worse.

"You don't know the half of it," Slade replied.

"What do you mean?" Beast Boy asked, with hostility in his eyes.

"You'll find out in ten minutes from now," replied Catwoman as she watched each one of the Titans like a tiger going to pounce on its prey. _"Ten minutes? What could they be planning?" _Robin watched CatGirl quite carefully. She seemed to be regretting everything that she had done, he sensed it. He knew she just was hiding it deep inside her heart. _"How can she doing everything be a mistake? I doubt it, no one related to Slade or Catwoman can be good at all." _Robin wasn't entirely sure what really he thought of the whole situation. He held a long challenging stare with Slade that seemed to last forever.

"Robin, whether you like it or not you and your friends will die." Slade said it matter of factly---almost too naturally.

"You're wrong Slade, you're wrong." Catwoman smirked in a wicked way at Robin's comment. "We shall see Boy Blunder, we shall see." Beast Boy watched CatGirl carefully. He sensed that she was very unhappy. _"I can sense what other people and animals are feeling. How is that CatGirl is unhappy? Shouldn't she be happy she's causing pain to us? Maybe not... After all what insane villain would be happy?" _Beast Boy thought in an uncertain tone. _"Dude... Never mind I can think of someone,"_ He thought as he looked at Slade. He watched CatGirl more carefully to make sure if his feelings were right about her. He not only watched CatGirl, but he watched Catwoman too. Beast Boy didn't get any nervous, regretful, scared or sad vibes from Catwoman, but the only sensations he got from her was immorality and hatred. He next watched Slade closer, and let his animal instincts take over. He got waves of revulsion and yet he sensed that Slade was so far satisfied with the whole situation. Beast Boy closed his eyes, took a deep exasperated breath, and released it slowly. When he opened his eyes again, he noticed that Slade and Catwoman had walked a few feet in front of them, they were facing the same way the Titans were facing, and they were talking to each other very quietly. Beast Boy turned his head so he could see Raven's face. He saw that she and CatGirl were staring at each other like hawks getting ready to kill their prey. He sensed that Raven was hurt, and heated. It hurt him to see her this way. Raven turned her head to meet Beast Boy's gaze. Her and his eyes both soften at the same moment from their hostile stares that they were giving the villains. To Beast Boy, Raven's face seemed to say, 'Don't worry Beast Boy, we'll make it out of here unharmed somehow.' He felt all his angry melt away, and at that moment he wanted to hold and secure her from all harm and forget what was going on at the moment.

"Raven," Beast Boy whispered quietly. His voice was full of concern as he searched her face. Raven continued staring at him. "What is it?" she asked as she glanced at CatGirl who seemed to be caught in her own thoughts at the moment. Then she looked back at Beast Boy.

"Do you really think we'll make it out of here alive?" Raven looked confused for a moment.

"Yes I do," she replied in a silent voice.

Cyborg watched the two with a little bit of amusement in his eyes. _"I guess CatGirl was right. Man this stinks. Beast Boy and Raven not only lied by saying they don't have feelings for each other, but they're showin' it too!"_

"Guys knock it off! Do ya'll want to show CatGirl, Slade and Catwoman that CatGirl was right!" Cyborg hissed to Beast Boy and Raven as quietly as he could buy still be heard by the two. He couldn't see Beast Boy's face but he saw Raven's face. Raven turned her head, looked at the ground in front of her and closed her eyes. She looked half embarrassed and half angry. Catwoman and Slade walked over to the Titans side by side and stood next to CatGirl.

"Thirty seconds to midnight," Slade said as he eyed Robin and CatGirl from the corner of his eye. _"Oh god...no,"_ thought Cyborg with a hint of fear in his tone of thought.

"Five...four...three...two...one..." CatGirl began changing into the beast before everyone's eyes.

Once she finished transforming, Slade commanded, "Attack the Titans! Kill them!" She just stood there for a moment, "No!" she replied as she turned to viciously attack Slade and Catwoman. Catwoman dodged it, while Slade didn't have time to react.

"What! You're under my control. How...?" Slade asked after CatGirl used her left paw to swipe Slade until he hit the wall. Slade took his controller and pressed a button to open the lid to the remote.

"Her will overpowered it" He exclaimed in an inhuman tone as he looked at all the information that it held.

"I should've known this would've happened. I'm out of here," replied Catwoman as she retreated down the stairs in a very hasty manner and exited the building. CatGirl ran in a swift motion to the controls on the far side of the room, brutally broke it by ramming it with her body, and then she ran back to the Titans before Slade had time to react. She bit and broke the chains to all of the Titans. Robin and everyone else jumped down and started moving in and attacking Slade including CatGirl beast spirit around her.

"I just contacted the police, Robin." Cyborg cried out as he released his sonic cannon on Slade as the same moment as Raven who was firing her energy blast at Slade.

"Good," Robin responded as he took out his bow staff, and started charging at Slade.

"X Hal," Starfire breathed a sigh of relief, as she in an aggressive way launched her star bolts at Slade. Slade tried to dodge Robin but all of the Titans had him surrounded.

"Now!" shouted Robin as he took out his bird-a-rang and at the same time he released it with everyone and their attacks. Raven and Starfire were floating about a foot or more off the ground as they shot Slade with all their might. Cyborg was standing between Beast Boy and Robin and was firing his sonic cannon with everything he had. CatGirl and Beast Boy just stood there for a moment waiting for the Titans to finish their attacks, because they didn't want to get hurt. When they finished attacking, Cyborg, Raven, Starfire and Robin tried to catch their breathes as they waited for the smoke to clear. Once it cleared, they noticed Slade was bleeding quite badly at one arm and was lying in a heap of rumble unconscious. A handful of S.W.A.T members ran up the stairs in single file. They all ran to Slade to arrest him, but one of them that were leading the group ran over to the Titans.

He walked over to them and said, "We have Catwoman under arrest too. We saw her fled from this building moments before we arrived here."

"That's glorious news!" Starfire replied.

"But dude doesn't that seem suspicious?" questioned Beast Boy. CatGirl who was still in her beast form fled down the stairs and out of the building. Robin and the Titans exchanged a look with each other and then ran after her.

Now what are the Titans going to do? Are they going to throw her in jail or are they going to demand what's going on? Tune in next week and find out. Lol, I just wanted to say that XD. Please read and review with constructive criticism, thank you.

I'm sorry it took so long to update, I won't lie to anyone... it's just I'm loosing a little bit of interest in the show. My head was stuck in "Naruto" and "Avatar: The Last Airbender" gear for a while now. (receives death glares from the readers/reviewers) One more chapter to go and then it shall be done, hopefully.

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


	15. Confrontations

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Teen Titans, but sadly I don't. R&S, BB&R, Cy&Bee

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who has stuck with me through thick and thin with this story. Crane-X, I'm sorry for the horribly long wait, hopefully this'll make it worth it.

**Chapter 15**

**Confrontations**

CatGirl felt a mixture of fear and confusion ripple through out her body as she raced through the front doors and broke them down with her strength and her body. She raced straight pass the S.W.A.T team that seemed to swarm the doors outside the building. She felt the wind smack her face and lash at her back. Two S.W.A.T team members got out of their vehicles. CatGirl couldn't hear what they were saying and she didn't want to. She heard foot steps of a small group of people following her and she could feel the vibrations under her feet. She looked over her right shoulder and she noticed the Titans were chasing her on foot. None of them were taking the T-Car or the R-Cycle. Raven and Starfire however, were flying about four feet above the ground.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven cried as she extended both of her hands in front of her, allowing black aura to shoot from her hands, directing it in front of CatGirl and the rest of the Titans. CatGirl whipped her face towards the black energy. Her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed a twelve foot wall right in front of her. She put her front paws down and tried to stop herself on the asphalt road. She looked to her left, then her right and noticed she was surrounded with walls. Even behind her was a wall. CatGirl skidded to a complete halt and began transforming back into her normal self. The moon was no longer free of clouds; a huge cloud had engulfed it. Robin and the other Titans stopped and surrounded the black energy cage that held CatGirl. Robin walked around the cage until he reached the right side of the cage and he stared hard at her. CatGirl in a very uneasy way, walked to the center of the cage.

"What are they planning?" spat Robin as he and the other Titans circled the cage and stared CatGirl down; silently demanding answers out of her.

"That was the plan."

"You expect us to believe that!" Raven exclaimed; fury rose in her tone.

"Yes I do because it is the truth," CatGirl replied. _"Maybe Slade and Catwoman were lying after all, maybe they don't have Richie and Virgil held hostage. But how?... Holographic images! How could I be so blind?" _

"If what you say is true, then why did the Catwoman flee so easily?" Starfire asked as she and Raven were standing, arms crossed at the southern end of the cage.

"I don't know why she left so suddenly but if she is planning something, she didn't tell me what it is." Cyborg and Beast Boy who where standing to the left of the cage scoffed disbelievingly.

"Then why did Slade give up easily!" questioned Cyborg.

"He didn't give up easily; he put up a good fight and was unconscious. Didn't you see him?" she cried out in a fraught manner. Beast Boy and the rest of the team shook their heads.

"No! I'm sick of your lies! Come on, let's get the S.W.A.T team to take her away!" said Beast Boy in a very icy and frustrated voice as he turned around, stalked off, everyone else agreed silently and turned to follow him to the S.W.A.T team. CatGirl noticed Raven wasn't moving. Raven's eyes were glowing pure white. Starfire and Beast Boy stopped as they turned to look at Raven.

"Raven hurry up!" called Beast Boy. Raven shook her head to clear her mind.

"Stop! She's telling the truth and what she said is only the half of it," replied Raven urgently. She looked a long gaze with CatGirl, and then she turned around to face the other Titans. Cyborg and Robin began running back to them. Robin and Cyborg stopped in their tracks, and turned around. They quickly ran back to the cage, followed by Beast Boy and Starfire. Robin had his lips in a thin tight line. He and Cyborg arrived behind Raven while they stood next to each other. Cyborg was to Raven's right as Robin was to her left. Starfire sprinted to be by Robin's side. Beast Boy stopped running hard and walked slowly and yet regretfully for the quarter way. He continued walking until he reached Raven's left side. CatGirl felt all their eyes burn into her soul in a truly uncertain way.

"Raven are you sure?" Robin looked quite... disturbed and unsure as he spoke. CatGirl couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling and she knew Robin would never try to give anything away by his face. Raven closed her eyes for a moment and spoke as if she herself was indecisive.

"Yes, Robin. I went and searched her whole mind." She paused to let out a quiet sigh, "and all the signs say she's telling the truth." Robin didn't look satisfied what so ever. Cyborg's face was brimming with seriousness and uncertainties, and Beast Boy showed a face that softened a little by Raven's stiff tone, but not by much. Starfire who was standing pretty close to Robin, was the only one that looked like she understood, and that sent relief through out CatGirl's veins. _"At least someone understands." _

"How do we know Slade didn't just set this up? He could be wanting CatGirl to say and think these things at an attempt to try an' trick us," Cyborg spoke. His voice was very mater of fact.

Raven let out an aggravated sign as she explained calmly, "No, I know these things and she isn't lying. This is how it all began..." CatGirl waited patiently as Raven told the complete story. She felt like sitting, because it had taken about fifteen minutes to tell, and frankly she was getting tired of standing.

Once Raven finished explaining the whole situation Beast Boy replied, "I guess that makes since." His tone was very dry as he spoke. He clenched and unclenched his fists in a frustrated manner.

"I'm sorry," CatGirl's voice was barely above a whisper. She felt ashamed and she began examining the ground in front of her feet. She looked up and saw that Robin had closed his eyes, and had opened them; revealing a much more understanding face.

"No, don't be. We overreacted when we should have apologized and said thanks." Robin began in an apologetic tone with a hint of modesty. CatGirl blinked in surprise as she looked at him with confusion evident in her eyes.

"You were the one who saved us..." Starfire paused for a moment, "from yourself." _"I can't believe they understand..." _CatGirl couldn't help but feel hopeful, but at the same time feel quite unbelieving. To her it was like a dream, a dream that she had always hoped would come true.

"Yeah, thank you," Cyborg said. His expression turned into one that showed gratitude.

"For that we are most thankful." Starfire spoke in a truly sincere voice. Raven lifted her right hand and extended it in front of her. It was pointing directly at CatGirl, who stood in the center of the energy cage. CatGirl felt a little fearful at that moment, and her heart momentarily leaped in her throat. Raven's eyes glowed a pure white essence. She chopped with her hand diagonally further to her right, and the black cage vanished into the calm dark night. CatGirl looked around the street, at the calm houses and the unnerving night air. She couldn't help but feel confused because she thought that Robin would find some sort of excused to throw her in jail for her history. She knew Robin could and would do that to her, because all along she could sense his anger and predict what he wanted to do with her.

"Candy," Starfire said in a sympathetic tone. CatGirl flinched slightly at hearing her name being spoken of. She dreaded what Starfire was going say next.

"Would you like to come to the tower and stay a while?" Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin all smiled in agreement. Raven nodded to show her acceptance, and she didn't seem angry about it at all. CatGirl stiffened. _"This might be a set up..."_

Robin frowned slightly. "What's wrong?" No one had approached her, but only stayed where they were.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong, I just want some alone time to think. I don't wish to join..." she paused, "at least for the moment and I want to set things right with the Justice League." Robin walked proudly forward towards CatGirl. He stopped about a foot in front of her, and began opening his belt pocket from his right side. Robin pulled out a Titans Communicator, and extended it to her.

"If you need us, this is how you'll reach us." CatGirl smiled gratefully, but shook her head sadly.

"No thanks; if they return, which I'm sure they will, they will us that against me and you guys. I just would rather be solo," replied CatGirl as she extended her right hand. Robin lowered the communicator to his side, and shook her hand with his left. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and even Raven sprinted to her and gave her a group hug, including Robin.

"I am sorry, and I will truly miss you, friend!" Starfire's merry tone tried to make everyone feel better about their departing friend. She and the rest of the Titans slowly released CatGirl. CatGirl smiled one last time at the Titans, turned and jogged in a graceful manner towards the sunrise.

"Don't worry; you won't see the last of me!" CatGirl called over her shoulder. Raven smiled as she extended her left arm and rested it on Beast Boy's shoulder. Robin and Starfire smiled at each other and their eyes were filled with sorrow. Cyborg just watched the direction CatGirl was jogging to.

**The End**

Yes, I finally finished this story! Please don't ask for a sequel, because I simply won't do another one, lol. I'm horribly sorry for the long wait, but school was really dragging me down, and I had to do a lot of studying. Please review! Thank you all for being so patient with me. Thank you so much Blue Ten for giving me the idea of CatGirl going solo and of course that credit goes to you. You have really been a great friend to me, and I thank you for that

Sincerely,

CatGirl R and S Fan


End file.
